Siete Dias
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "Lo siento, no pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.
1. Lunes 01

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "Lo siento, no pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai. Ya saben que está basado, no transcrito.

– Diálogos –

"_Pensamientos"_

_**Narración de Sasuke**_

_Recuerdos_

…

…

**Capitulo 1:** "Lunes Parte 1"

…

…

¿Qué es lo que se tienes que juzgar para que te guste una persona?

Si eres hombre, que te guste alguien implicaría…

_Primero;_ mirarla a la cara

_Segundo;_ seguir con sus piernas

_Tercero;_ el tamaño de los pechos.

¿Qué más hay para amar?

Se podría decir que esa es la naturaleza del hombre; juzgar por el físico. Pero no solo los hombre son los superficiales, si, también las mujeres. Se podría decir que algunas son peores, ellas pueden dañarte por puro interés también, ambos destrozan los sentimientos de las personas sin preocuparse realmente por lo más importante. Nadie se preocupa por las cosas que no se pueden ver… como el corazón.

….

….

Él entro en el instituto Konoha gracias a una beca de tiro de arco.

Edificado en un buen fraccionamiento. Originalmente era una escuela selecta para chicos bien educados. Hasta que lo hicieron mixto hace tres años.

Desde entonces, empezaron a entrar chicas. Con un poca proporción de chicas y con un número muy aplastante de estudiantes masculinos.

La razón de esto probablemente reside en que la secundaria sigue siendo exclusivamente masculina.

La mayoría de las estudiantes de aquí son chicos mimados que no saben casi nada del mundo, en comparación con otras escuelas estos chicos tienen extrañas ideas sobre las chicas.

Y las chicas quieren que los chicos que elijan sean más que perfectos, lo que es obviamente imposible.

…

….

– Sasuke-kun – llamo con reproche una pelirosa de ojos esmeraldas a su compañero.

– Que diablos quieres – respondió el aludido chico al terminar el gran bostezo que su compañera interrumpió.

– No deberías de hacer eso – respondió mirándolo acusadoramente negando con la cabeza varias veces – Responder de esa manera provocaras que todas las chicas te manden a la chingada – concluyo dramáticamente con una lagrima en los ojos y con un pañuelo sin saber de dónde lo saco.

– Si, si, lo que digas – contesto desanimadamente mirando hacia la ventana.

– Si sigue así Momoi romperá contigo dentro de poco – suspiro cansadamente pensando en la pobre novia de su amigo.

– De nada sirve que te preocupes – el tono de voz del azabache sonó desinteresado y frio – Porque ya rompimos – se recargo en el torso de su mano derecha.

–… ¿Cuándo? – pregunto un rubio asombrado por el cinismo del pelinegro.

– Ayer – respondió el – Me dijo que no era lo que ella pensaba… – bostezo nuevamente mostrando lo poco que le interesaba aquel asunto.

– Pff… ¿No te lo eh dicho?– tomo asiento el rubio enfrente de el.

– Ellas tienen la culpa por suponer lo que no soy – respondió un poco irritado el azabache – Ellas son siempre las idiotas que se declaran para salir conmigo y luego todas se decepcionan cuando no soy como pensaron –

– Bueno, creo que no puedes culparlas –medito la pelirosa – ¡Es casi una estafa! – le grito levantándose de su asiento colocando las manos fuertemente sobre la mesa de trabajo causando un fuerte ruido – Cuando tensas tu arco… como decirlo… se te ve tan genial, incluso aunque sé que exactamente qué tipo de persona eres, muy en el fondo sigo pensando que eres un príncipe… ¿Cómo debería describirlo?... creo que tienes un aura de tranquilidad cuando tensas tu arco te vez tan diferente logrando cautivar a cualquier persona a tu alrededor –

…

_Recordó un día cuando el Uchiha le permitió asistir al club de tiro con arco, con la condición de que no dijera ni pio y se estuviera quieta junto con él rubio._

_Fue entonces cuando el turno de Sasuke llego, comenzó con su recta y perfecta postura digna de un miembro del club, mientras comenzaba a tensar la cuerda del arco con la flecha en su lugar esperando el momento perfecto para soltarla y causar un sonido sordo al llegar justo al centro provocando una hipnotizarte sonrisa en su rostro al ser un tiro perfecto._

_Fuera del dojo se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas nombrando a su amigo._

…

– Y luego esta tu cara que hace que parezcas un príncipe, con el que esas ingenuas chicas sueñan. Bueno, no es tan difícil entender porque… estas jodido Teme, esa imagen te perseguirá de por vida hasta que dejes el club – asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

– Deberían meterse en esa cabecita que los chicos perfectos como los de los libros o las series no existen – suspiro de nuevo el azabache – Me considerare afortunado si puedo salir con alguien realista– dijo para molestar a su rubio amigo.

– ¿Oh? Entonces porque no pruebas salir conmigo – bromeo una pelirosa.

– Claro, ¿Por qué no? – respondió el inmediatamente.

–…. – lo miro seriamente – ¡De ninguna manera! – Dijo un poco disgustada y dolida – No deberías de aceptar salir con alguien tan a la liguera – lo regaño.

– ¿Así que solo bromeabas? –

– ¡Por supuesto! –

– Lo sabía desde el principio – miro la cara del rubio que antes se encontraba asustada ahora estaba aliviada – Cosas como enamorarse nunca sabes si pasara – contesto serio.

– ¡Hey chicos! – llamo el oji azul para tratar de romper la tensión entre ellos– ¿Y si pedimos una pizza? –

– ¡Si, si! – grito animada la pelirosa.

El rubio saco el panfleto donde venían todos los tipos de pizzas, discutieron por unos minutos cuales querían cada uno.

…

– Hinata-chan aún no está aquí – se escucho hablar a dos chicos que caminaban por el amplio pasillo del instituto, llegando sus voces a los oídos del pelinegro – Creo que hoy no vendrá a clases, me pregunto si estará bien –

– Sí, yo también estoy preocupado – hablo el compañero del otro chico desconocido.

– Parece que Hinata-chan no vendrá hoy – hablo el rubio.

– ¿Hinata? – Pregunto el Uchiha – ¿Te refieres a Hinata Hyuga de primer año? –

– ¡Ah! Si, Hinata-chan practica tiro con arco ¿no? – Hablo la pelirosa – ¿Son amigos o algo? –

– Para nada – respondió – Solo somos conocidos, no suele ir muy seguido a practicar –

– Oh… ya veo – hablo la chica ahora – Hoy es lunes, ¿no? – Recordó – Es el día en que dirá _"Si"_ – dijo llamando la atención del azabache.

– Y al final de la semana le dirá a su pareja justo esto; "Lo siento, no pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos" – intervino el rubio contando la "_Historia"_.

– Ah… eso me recuerda, Naruto tú… –recordó la femenina.

– Si-dattebayo, Salí con ella exactamente una semana de mayo – dijo orgulloso levantando dos dedos en señal de amor y paz.

– ¿Por qué estas tan orgulloso de ello dobe? – pregunto el Uchiha.

– Porque sentí que se me derrumbaba el mundo cuando eso paso – se abrazo a si mismo sollozando.

– Eres un idiota – gruño el pelinegro.

– Como sea, las chica normales como yo nunca entenderán a la gente tan popular – dijo la Haruno – ¿De todos modos, que tipo de persona es esa tal Hinata? – le pregunto al pelinegro.

–… es guapa – contesto mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– Eso no necesito que me lo digas, puedo deducirlo con solo mirarle – se disgusto un poco al saber que el Uchiha la consideraba guapa, hasta que lo vio levantarse de su asiento – ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto.

– Iré a recoger las pizzas ya que no creo que alguno de ustedes se digne a ir –

…

…

Camino hasta la puerta principal con sus manos dentro de los bolcillos, al llegar a la entrada se recargo en la pared deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo. Al pasar los minutos elevo su oscura mirada al cielo pensando en lo dicho por sus compañeros.

– "_Las chicas normales como yo nunca entenderán a la gente tan popular"_ –

"_De algún modo siento como si alguien hubiera dicho algo como eso antes…aunque fue de una manera totalmente diferente a la de hoy… Nunca me había interesado tanto por la Hyuga" _

Al escuchar el sonido de un motor sus pensamientos fueron cortados al instante posando su atención en donde provino el ruido.

Vio un gran porche rojo acercarse pensando en que era el repartidor, pero eso no tenía lógica. ¿Desde cuándo los repartidores de pizza reparten en porches rojos del año?

Del lado del copiloto salió una chica de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, piel de porcelana, ojos blanquecinos cubiertos por unas gruesas y enormes pestañas, con un cuerpo de fantasía.

Con solo verla la reconoció, ella era Hinata Hyuga.

Ella al bajar de porche rojo se despidió del muchacho que estaba del lado del piloto, era un castaño de cabellera larga, volteo su mirada opalina por los alrededores y encontró la mirada del Uchiha. Hablo un poco más con el castaño y se despidió de él.

Después de ver como el castaño se iba, camino hacia la entrada saludando cortésmente y con una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro.

– Buenos días – saludo con dulce voz y una amistosa sonrisa.

El Uchiha en forma de saludo asintió con la cabeza – Cuanto tiempo Hyuga… llegas pronto hoy – dijo sarcásticamente, en cambio ella sonrió.

La Hyuga siempre causaba revuelo por donde iba con su cara bonita. Desde el momento en que llego a esa escuela ha sido muy popular entre todos los chicos, siendo muy conocida entre los chicos de segundo y tercer año como él.

– ¿El era tu novio de la semana? – Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad al recordar lo dicho por el rubio y la pelirosa – Parece tener más de treinta años –

– No es muy observador _Senpai_, Se ha equivocado en ambas cosas – le respondió soltando una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa. – Entonces, Senpai, ¿Qué hace aquí? Tiene clases ahora, ¿no? – le pregunto.

Y por alguna razón recordó lo que decían;

"_Al inicio de cada semana ella saldrá con la primera persona que se le declare"_

– Espero al repartidor de pizza, tenemos hora libre – respondió mirando hacia la calle para ver si veía al repartidor.

– Ahh… ya veo – miro hacia el cielo pensando si ella debería de entrar o no a clases, o esperarse hasta la siguiente hora.

"_La razón por la que la popularidad de la Hyuga no baja cuando termina abruptamente una relación es porque hará sentirte la persona más especial para ella en la semana en la que salen, es como tener la mejor relación que tendrás en toda tu vida"_

– "_creo que una semana es suficiente tiempo para un sueño. Hinata-chan es… perfectamente fiel _– recordó lo dicho por el rubio en su experiencia con la Hyuga.

– "_Hmm… apuesto que esos chicos quieren con ella"_ – recordó el Uchiha a los dos extraños que caminaban por el pasillo cercas de su salón preguntando por ella – Así que, ¿Se te han confesado hoy? – pregunto.

– ¿Hmm? Aun no – respondió tranquilamente posando su mirada en él.

– Así que va a empezar ahora, ¿eh? –

– No pensé que los de tercer año lo sabían…– le respondió Hinata.

– Entonces – rompió el silencio el pelinegro – ¿Sales con alguien siempre y cuando se te declare primero? – seguía sin comprender eso tan ilógico – ¿Incluso aunque no son tu tipo? –

– ¿Mi tipo? – Sonrió – No puedes saber si alguien es tu tipo solo mirándole a la cara ¿no?... lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Hay algún tipo de cara o cuerpo que te guste? Realmente no pienso en lo físico… –

– Por ejemplo, una persona que parezca amable o sexy o algo como eso está bien – la interrumpió.

– Ah… entonces si es por eso, me gusta tu cara Senpai... – se avergonzó un poco por lo que dijo – Creo que eso es a lo que te refieres con "mi tipo" ¿no? – reviso el pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda para ahora sí, no llegar a perder la siguiente clase.

En ese momento por una extraña razón el Uchiha tuvo un impulso repentino, solo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría ella si él se le declaraba en ese momento, eso es todo.

– Ya veo… entonces, ¿Qué te parece? – Ella guardo silencio esperando por las palabras de su superior – ¿Por qué no sales conmigo, Hyuga? –

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del azabache y fue cuando llego el repartidor en ese momento llamándolo.

– ¿Tu eres Uchiha-san? – le pregunto el repartidor.

Se levanto del suelo buscando su cartera pero no la hallaba por ningún lugar, ni en sus bolcillos, el saco o en la parte trasera de su pantalón recordando que la dejo en su maletín.

– Son 3000 yens – le informo el repartidor quitándose el casco mostrando su cabellera rojiza tomando las cajas de pizza de la parte trasera.

– Aquí tienes – le extendió el dinero suficiente al repartidor mientras recibía las tres cajas de pizza.

– Gracias señorita – se despidió mientras tomaba su casco y se lo colocaba nuevamente arrancando dejando una pequeña ráfaga de tierra.

La Hyuga le extendió las pizzas al pelinegro y el las tomo instintivamente recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella.

– Te veo a la hora del descanso, Senpai – se despidió con una pequeña reverencia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio dejando aun estático al chico con las pizzas en su mano.

….

….

– ¡¿Qué?! – se escuchó un gran grito proveniente de un rubio de ojos azules mientras se atragantaba con un pedazo de pizza por la noticia recibida de parte de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Eso es cierto? Sasuke-kun – tampoco podía creerlo la pelirosa, se suponía que el azabache tenía que ir por la pizza, no hacerse el novio de la semana de Hinata.

– Como son molestos, ya les dije que sí… eso creo – tomo un sorbo de su bebida mientras cerraba los ojos un poco estresado por lo molesto que podían y pueden ser sus "amigos".

Ambos chicos todavía no podían creerlo, tal vez sería una broma del Uchiha, pero solo hay un problema… el Uchiha nunca hacia bromas de ese tipo.

– Hey Sasuke – interrumpió un pelinegro con peinado de piña la conversación del trio – Hinata Hyuga te busca afuera – bostezo fuertemente aguantando el sueño.

El rubio y la pelirosa se quedaron callados y estáticos en el momento en el que Nara les aviso de la presencia de la susodicha, y ambos sincronizados posaron su mirada ahora en el pelinegro que se sorprendió un poco, había olvidado las palabras de la chica.

– "_Te veo a la hora del descanso, Sempai" _ –

Se puso de pie dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón caminado indiferente hacia la puerta donde la Hyuga lo esperaba.

– Hola, Senpai – saludo curvando sus rojizos labios en una sonrisa mientras lo miraba con su perlada mirada.

El Uchiha la miro fijamente mientras saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, realmente la Hyuga era hermosa con ese fino rostro, su piel blanca de porcelana, esas largas, negras y tupidas pestañas haciendo que sus pelados ojos resaltaran, su natural tono rojizo en sus mejillas y labios haciendo que tuviera una apariencia tierna y si bajaba la mirada tenía una muy buena delantera junto con su pequeña cintura y sus largas y torneadas piernas era totalmente perfecta.

– Lamento venir tan tarde – se disculpó ya que el tiempo del descaso estaba por terminar – Surgieron algunos inconvenientes – y con eso el Uchiha supo que se trataba delas confesiones que recibiría la chica al inicio de cada semana – Solamente vine a pedirte tu número de celular – ambos sacaron sus teléfonos y los intercambiaron quedando satisfecha la chica – A la hora de la salida te mandare un mensaje para irnos juntos – fue cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final del receso.

– Tengo que ir al club de Tiro con arco y tú también – le recordó a la muchacha que ella también era miembro de ese club – Si asistes al club nos iremos juntos – puso como condición a lo cual ella con tranquilidad acepto despidiéndose de él con su mano derecha agitándola a lo lejos.

Después de que la chica se marchara camino hacia su asiento donde sus dos amigos tenían muchas preguntas y el también.

– ¡Teme! ¿De qué hablaste con Hinata-chan? – el Uzumaki fue el primero en soltar su pregunta siendo apoyado por parte de la pelirosa ya que ella también tenía esa duda y más.

– Solo me pidió mi número y le dije que asistiera al club – realmente eso fue lo que sucedió.

– Entonces ¿nosotros también podemos ir? – pregunto urgida la pelirosa.

– No – respondió secamente el azabache.

…

…

…

[Continuara]

¿Qué les parece ahora esta historia?  
Tendrá alrededor de 7 a 14 capítulos  
ustedes eligen :D

By; Akira F.


	2. Lunes 02

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "Lo siento, no pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai. Ya saben que está basado, no transcrito.

– Diálogos –

"_Pensamientos"_

_**Narración de Sasuke**_

_Recuerdos_

…

…

**Capitulo 1:** "Lunes Parte 2"

…

…

Se encontraba en el dulce reino de los sueños, mas fue expulsada por el sonido de su celular, por el tono de melodía sabia que no era su alarma ni mensaje, era una llamada y el tono era de _esa_ persona.

Cuando logro despejarse rápido del sueño dudo un poco en contestar esa llamada o no, más aun así lo hizo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la melodía había dejado de sonar, cuando abrió su celular en el registro estaba el nombre de _esa _persona.

...

— _Me gustas _—

_"Él es un espíritu libre."_

_"Él siempre fue la clase de chico que hacia exactamente o que quisiera"_

— No digas esas cosas otra vez... si Hanabi te escuchara pensaría lo que no es — dijo la oji luna tratando de mantener distacia de él.

— ¿Lo que no es? — corto la distancia que la Hyuga había hecho para alejarse de su persona y la beso ocasionando que el libro que ella estaba leyendo cayera al piso ocasionando un ruido sordo.— No importa, dejarlo con Hanabi no es del otro mundo — se acerco nuevamente a ella respirando cercas de su frágil cuello — Hey... Te gusto, ¿No? — susurro a pocos centímetros de la oreja de la Hyuga.

Ella en cambio no pudo decir nada, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte por esa persona.

— ¿Hinata? — susurro con voz ronca su nombre deslizando su mano por la estrecha cintura de ella.

— "No... Él es el novio de mi hermana" — se repetía internamente, mas aun así su mano viajo a la mejilla de él para besarle.

...

Después de regresar en si misma, miro nuevamente la pantalla de su celular viendo escrito el nombre de _él_ en la bandeja de mensajes.

_"Fuera antes de salir o mientras, incluso cuando salían su actitud hacia mi era la misma"_

Remarco la llamado, escuchando el sonido de espera hasta que contestaron.

— ¿Si? —

— _¿Porque no me contestaste la primera vez? Me preguntaba porque no me llamabas, quiero que vallamos a un lugar Ahora! _—

— No... —

— ¿Porque no? No lo entiendo Hinata —

— Ayer estaba soltera, así que no me importaba, pero hoy ya no lo estoy, no voy a quedar a solas contigo —

— ¿Otra vez? — pregunto sabiendo ya la historia. — Romperás dentro de una semana —

— Voy a colgar... —

— ¿Que tipo de persona es esta vez? — pregunto con un poco de malicia.

— Va a mi instituto, es un Senpai... —

— ¿Sexy? —

— Más bien... — recordó al Uchiha cuando estaban en el club de tiro con arco y era su turno preparándose para tensar el arco. — Precioso, en realidad —

— ¿Más que yo? — pregunto la voz masculina con curiosidad.

— No puedo comprarlos... —

— Jajajaja, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Hinata — rió bajo la voz masculina. — Adelante, sal con el, jugaremos el fin de semana, ¿Esta bien? —

— ¿Porque no vuelves con mi hermana? — pregunto un poco cansada la Hyuga.

— Odio cuando dices esas cosas, Adiós — colgó la llamada.

La pelinegra se dejo caer nuevamente en su mullida cama soltando un largo y cansado suspiro.

_"Con el siempre es gusta un momento y odiar en el otro... No, no, no, tengo que centrarme en Senpai"_

— _¿Porque no sales conmigo, Hyuga? _— recordó la confesión del Uchiha.

_"Realmente me soprendio que no tuviera novia, siendo tan popular"_

_"¿Me enamorare esta vez?"_

_"No tengo idea de lo que pasara... no ayuda, pero siento algo de esperanza al empezar cada semana, pero nunca termino sintiendo algo por la otra persona y rompemos"_

_"Y se repite, una y otra vez..."_

_"Siete días para ver que hay en mi corazón... es poco, pero es suficiente... suficiente para que él se calme"_

Abrió su celular mirando su limitada agenda y debajo del nombre de _esa _persona estaba el de "Sasuke Uchiha". Decidió escribirle un mensaje diciéndole; "Buenos Días" como de costumbre lo hacia con todas sus parejas semanales.

En cuanto envió el mensaje dejo caer el celular en la cama para esperar la respuesta del mensaje, su sorpresa fue al sentirlo sonar rápidamente al apenas ser enviado en en un par de minutos.

**De**: Sasuke Uchiha.  
**Asunto:** Buenas.

Lo que quiero decir es...  
Que te odio por despertarme tan temprano.

FIN.

— Bueno... esto es... algo desafortunado — la oji luna se sorprendió por la respuesta del Uchiha, — _¿Como es que... no parece la persona que se ve por fuera?... Es lindo_ — pensó.

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el tono de llamada de su celular y rápidamente contesto.

— ¿Si?... —

— ¿Eres idiota? Oye, eres idiota ¿verdad? — se escucho la voz furiosa y ronca del Uchiha.

— Si, soy idiota, lo siento — se disculpo, pero la risa le gano escapándose un bufido de sus labios, siendo escuchado por el pelinegro.

— !No te rías cuando te disculpes! — grito un poco enfadado — Me despiertas a estas horas intempestivas y ahora ya no puedo volver a dormir ¿ahora que? Por lo tanto recompensame — le exijio algo cabreado.

— Bueno...¿Que es lo que debería hacer? — le pregunto aun un poco divertida la Hyuga.

— Ahora mismo estoy muy cabreado... — ella podía saberlo por el tono de voz. — Me gustaría darte un puñetazo si no fueras mujer... —

— ¿Eh? Que tal si voy para haya y puedes pegarme — bromeo divertida más ya no tuvo respuesta de parte del Uchiha, pero aun no cortaba la llamada.

_"Oh oh... ha dejado de hablar... eso da miedo"_

— Hinata —

— Si! — respondió instintivamente.

— Ve al club hoy, ¿esta bien? —

— ¿A la practica del club? ¿Porque? — tenia mucho que no iba.

— ¿A que club perteneces?... Contesta ! —

— Al... ¿Al club de tiro con arco? —

— No me contestes con una pregunta! — gruño — He decidí que iré hoy, así que tu también iras, eso es lo que pasa por despertarme tan temprano sin un maldito motivo, ¿esta bien? Adiós — como advirtió él le colgó.

_"¿Practica del club...? Mmh... ¿Así que esta allí? Bueno, esta bien, al fin y al cabo ya no puedo dormir más."_

_..._

_..._

_En el dojo se encontraban todos atentos a la postura y al tiro del Uchiha haciendo un tiro excelente._

— _"Hace mucho que no veía una postura tan elegante" _— pensaba la Hyuga mientras su opalina mirada observaba cada movimiento del azabache viendo nuevamente otro tiro limpio y elegante.

Varios de los miembro se sorprendieron al ver como el tiro partía a la mitad a la flecha anterior. El Uchiha sonrió con satisfacción por su trabajo recibiendo los aplausos de parte de los miembro y del maestro de dojo.

— Tus habilidades siempre son tan sorprendentes — lo elogio el maestro del club. — Muy bien, ahora los de primer año, comiencen —

Todos los de primer año, incluida Hinata se pararon y tomaron la postura y lugar donde tenían que estar, todos al mismo tiempo comenzaron su perfecta postura para poder comenzar a tensar el arco. Hinata al sentir la fija mirada del Uchiha en ella sabia que esta era su "venganza" por haberlo despertado, más aun así no se inmuto por esa mirada y dio todos los tiros al centro recibiendo alabanzas de parte de sus compañeros.

— Nunca viene a entrenar pero lo hizo perfecto — se escuchaban los cotilleos de los envidiosos.

La Hyuga sabia que hablaban de ella, mas no hizo ni dijo nada.

— Callaos! — se escucho el grito del Uchiha.y todos guardaron silencio.

Hinata nuevamente volvio a tensar el arco y el tiro fue perfecto como los anteriores recibiendo ahora el aplauso de su profesor.

— "Siempre he pensado que es mas guapo cuando tensa su arco" — recordó los momento en que el Uchiha lo hacia. — Hoy también lo es — miro hacia el pelinegro dándole una dulce sonrisa y recibiendo una ladina de parte de él.

...

...

...

**Continuara**

...

...

...

Dos actualizaciones *saca la botella de vino* se suponía que esta la traería en un par de días, pero me acabo de desvelar para traérselas lo mas rápido que pude, espero y les guste, serán 14 capítulos de este fanfic.

sus comentarios me inspiran en seguir escribiendo para ustedes, realmente me gusta recibir sus ánimos, son unos amores. uwu este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que dejaron un review, los que la agregaron a favoritos, alertas y más...

La **próxima ****actualización oficial** sera el** final** de **"Amigos de la infancia"**

Se **estrenara** un **One-shot** en honor a la _platica_ "intensa" que Sasuke y Hinata tuvieron en la película de "Boruto the movie" mi puerca mente lo distorsionara todo :B

El titulo es;** No existe el "Hubiera"**

Y esta el **debate** de subir o no subir el **nuevo fanfic** en el cual estoy trabajando que se llama **"Vientre Alquilado"** ya saben, **SasuHina** y con lemon :9

Y **otro debat**e en como llamarlos a ustedes xD tengo unas ideas, tal vez los llame:

Brillositos (?)

Takis (?)

Oh pueden decidir ustedes xDD

...

**Al Reviews de Kou;** La verdad se que me tiraran piedras xD pero no he visto bleach _*se cubre para recibir piedrazos*_ por lo tanto no me interesa ni me llama la atencion el fandom de bleach _(aunque suene bien mamon asi es ;A; )_ por lo tanto no se si este fic se parece o no, me gustaría si me pudieras pasar el link o el nombre del fic para verlo, pero yo aclare que esto es una **adaptación de un manga yaoi**.

...

Eso es todo ~ Besos para todos o3o

**By;** Akira Fullbuster.


	3. Martes PM

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de t rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 3:** "Martes P.M."

…

…

Los tonos del cielo comenzaban a colorearse a unos hermosos tonos naranjas anunciando el atardecer, cercas de la plataforma el río se podía escuchar el sonido de las riendas del tren pasar por el enorme puente, dentro de este se podría escuchar el llamado de atención por parte de la cabina advirtiéndole a los pasajeros que las puertas serian cerradas y anduvieran con cuidado. Los crujidos por parte del metal que sonaban por la alta velocidad y el movimiento que de vez en cuando era un poco brusco al pasar una curva. Dentro en un vagón se encontraban sentados una pareja de estudiantes platicando tranquilamente.

— ...No asistes a las practicas pero aun así eres buena... — trato de decir como cumplido el azabache mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando los crujidos y chirridos de la gran maquina de metal. — ¿No piensas bajarte? — pregunto mientras abría sus oscuras orbes para mirar las blanquecinas de ella, porque el sabia que la parada de esa chica ya la acababan de pasar.

— Si, pero iré contigo a Kanagawa — respondió tranquila mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. — Porque así podre estar mas tiempo contigo, Senpai — respondió con una linda y ligera sonrisa a la duda que marcaba el rostro del Uchiha.

Con la despreocupada respuesta de parte de su acompañante no podría negar que eso le sorprendió de cierto modo. — Ah... Responde una cosa — dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta, recibiendo un silencio en forma de respuesta por parte de la chica. — ¿Se supone que ya estamos saliendo? — pregunto directo al grano.

— Por supuesto — respondió inmediatamente la pelinegra recibiendo un monosílabo por parte de él.

— _Ya veo..._ — hablo bajamente mientras tocaba su mentón a su respuesta misma. — Entonces supongo que esto sera divertido... — sus palabras sorprendieron a la Hyuga, iba a preguntar el significado de las descuidadas palabras del azabache pero el llamado de las bocinas anunciando la parada sonó.

— **Estamos llegando a la parada Shin-Yokohama... Estamos llegando a la parada Shin-Yokohama, Por favor salgan por la derecha **—

— Vamos — hablo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie de su asiento y caminaba hacia las puestas de salida.

— ¿Eh?... Pero esto es Yokohama — dijo mientras miraba el nombre de la estación, porque se suponía que se bajarían en unas dos más, pero aun así el azabache salio del tren metiéndose entre la multitud de la estación. — Senpai... Ah, lo siento — la pelinegra se disculpo cuando choco por accidente con una persona mientras su opalina mirada seguía la ancha espalda del azabache hasta alcanzarlo. — Uchiha-san... ayer usted... — lo tomo por una parte de tela de la chaqueta del chico teniendo su atención, olvido lo que le iba a decir al ver una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro del mayor.

— Tengamos una cita, Hyuga — con las palabras de su superior pudo sentir un pequeño latido en su pecho.

— ¿Eh...? —

— Es martes, una semana pasa rápido — seguido caminando unos cuantos pasos mas para después voltear y ver de reojo la chica parada en el mismo lugar desconcertada. — Tengo que emplear mi tiempo sabiamente. —

Al escuchar las palabras del mayor su cuerpo se relajo un tenso, porque eso significaba que el sabia que solamente saldrían por una semana si ella no lograba enamorarse, que solo siete días era el tiempo limite para su prematura relación.

— Uchiha-san, no es así... —quiso aclarar las cosas, porque al parecer el azabache lo tomaba como un simple juego.

— ¿Nh? ¿Que una cita no es algo "normal"? —

— ¿Normal? — ella ya no se sentía tan relajada, sabia que él solo estaba jugando, pero para ella no era un juego, porque realmente quería enamorarse. — _No es nada normal_ —

— Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo — bostezo mientras caminaba y veía los locales de comida a su alrededor viendo un local de ramen. — Agh... Si no fuera por el Usuratonkashi de Naruto ramen estaría bien. —

— _" No es un juego... esto no es un juego, incluso si me llego a enamorar de este chico, estoy segura de que no saldría como yo quiero." _— pensó sombría mientras ignoraba las palabras del mayor. — _"Tengo que decírselo" _— llego a la conclusión en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hasta acercarse al azabache tomando su atención. — _"No es un juego... Así que si yo, no corto con el ahora mismo..." _—

— ¿Que te pasa? — pregunto serio con su frente un poco fruncida al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella. — Vamos — la tomo un poco fuerte del brazo y la llevo a ese lugar de ramen.

— ¿No te gusta esta mierda? — pregunto mientras partía en dos los palillos desechables.

— ¿Eh? —

— Has estado muy callada — hablo mirando de reojo a la chica solo un momento mientras el sumergía los palillos en su platillo. — Odio eso... — sus palabras sorprendieron a la menor. — Si tienes algo que decir dilo, no esperes a que alguien trate de saber lo que quieres y hagas lo que yo quiera — dijo un poco brusco.

— No estaba pensando en eso — respondió tranquilamente mientras miraba su platillo con fideos. — Supongo que tengo algunos problemas... —

— Mnh... —

_ "¿Porque no puedo decidirme?"_

— Entonces olvídalo — dijo mientras tomaba un poco de fideos con los palillos al no tener mas respuestas por parte de ella.

— ¿No te gusta cuando la gente te sigue? — pregunto quedamente mientras lo miraba para saber su reacción.

— Exacto, lo **odio **—

— ¿Porque? —

— No veo el caso por el cual la gente tenga que ser el estúpido muñeco de alguien — dijo por ultimo al darle el sorbo final a su tazón de ramen.

— Entonces, zapatos — ofreció la menor con una ligera sonrisa. — Vallamos a ver si hay nuevos modelos —

— ¿Deportivas? — eso esperaba el, porque dios lo librara de ir a ver zapatillas de mujer.

— Si —

— Entonces bien — respondió mientras pagaba por la comida.

(...)

Después de comer pasaron por las tiendas de deporte para buscar las zapatillas deportivas, el Uchiha la dejo de lado un momento y comenzó a ver unos que le interesaron preguntándose mentalmente si tenia consigo dinero suficiente para comprarlas en ese momento o en otro.

_"No se nada sobre él, y por su postura tan estoica cuando tensa el arco, nunca había imaginado que seria esa clase de persona, cada vez me cuesta más apartar mi mirada de él" _

No terminaron de pasear hasta que la puesta del sol se oculto por completo, por ultimo decidieron ir a ver una película al cine. La película la escogió el Uchiha al negarse al ver una de romance que propuso la Hyuga, ya llevaban mucho tiempo dentro de la sala, ella se encontraba concentraba en la enorme pantalla hasta que sintió un peso extraño en su hombro.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo y la sedosa y oscura cabellera del Uchiha era lo que se recargaba en su hombro, se había quedado dormido. Las imágenes de la inmensa pantalla pasaban una por una continuamente cambiando, pero la Hyuga ya había olvidado de que trataba la película y lo más seguro es que nunca se enteraría del final de la película, porque ahora ambos se encontraban dormidos recargados el uno del otro.

Y así termino el segundo día.

.

.

.

_**Continuara**_

.

.

.

Estaba aburrida, por lo cual decidí hacer la actualización de este fanfic ~  
Se supone que la primera actualización era la de **"Sangre Sucia"** pero me estoy quebrando mucho la cabeza (~w~)  
Ya que tal vez sea un Long-Fic lo cual nunca he hecho :v

.

.

Y pues quiero **avisarles** que tal vez **abandone** el Fandom de Naruto.

Lo estuve piense y piense y tal vez sea bueno, cuando termine con todas mis historias lo haré, entonces tal vez haya actualizaciones rápidas para terminar lo más rápido.

Si abandono este fandom tal vez me decida por regresar al fandom de **Fairy Tail** (Gralu, Nalu, Gerza, Gale) o escribir en el fandom de **Kuroko no Basket** (están todas mis otp), **Shingeki no Kyojin** (Ereri mi otp), **Yowamushi Pedal **(TouMaki otp) o **Corazón de Melón **(Lys mi ap)

.

.

Eso es todo, besos, abrazos y OTP para todos~

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	4. Miercoles

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de t rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 4:** "Miercoles"

…

…

— **Por favor, aléjese de las puertas. No se precipite al entrar en los vagones. **— se escuchaba en la estación los llamados de atención hacia los pasajeros.

El azabache había salido de uno de los vagones que se encontraba atascado de personas, su humor no estaba muy bien que digamos por la extrema presencia de personas en un solo lugar provocando que se le arrugara un poco el uniforme. Bostezo por la cantidad de fatiga en su cuerpo al estar con sueño y en la misma posición por varios minutos, camino tranquilamente hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

Reviso el remitente de la llamada en la pantalla de dicho aparato mirando el nombre de "Hinata Hyuga" en el. Espero unos segundo y después contesto. — Hmm... Buenas —

— _Tienes voz de estar dormido, ¿Donde estas? _— pregunto la tranquila y traviesa voz de la chica por el aparato.

El azabache soltó otro bostezo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. — En la estación... — contesto después del gran bostezo que dio, y muy dentro de él se preguntaba el porque de las preguntas de la Hyuga.

— _¿En que salida? _— pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra.

— ¿Que diablos planeas? — pregunto directo el Uchiha.

— _¿Mitomachi y...Chuukagai? _— ignoro por completo la pregunta del azabache. — _¿Cercas del mostrador de billetes? _—

— ¿No vas a responder? — le pregunto, porque era mas que obvio que esa mujer lo ignoro.

— _Por la salida Sur, ¿verdad? De acuerdo... Estoy a un lado del almacén, ya te puedo ver _— dijo mientras el azabache entraba en su campo de visión, poco a poco mientras el avanzaba sin lograr verla aun.

— ¿Que rayos? — se pregunto el Uchiha a si mismo sin comprender nada de lo que decía la menor, para después colgar y dejar un poco confundido. Camino un poco mas, hasta llegar al mostrador de billetes y salir por fin de la estación, en eso sus ojos azabaches captaron la presencia de la Hyuga, la cual no estaba sola, se encontraba acompañada de sus "Fan's".

— _"Tsk...Realmente esta aquí" _— por lo que comprendió por la fugaz conversación que tuvo con ella, lo estaba esperando. De solo verla ahí parada rodeada de hombres y mujeres, que le dirigían la palabra y ademas que se salto las actividades del club, sumando su cambio de pareja cada semana, se sintió irritado. Porque para él Hinata Hyuga era terca, un poco arrogante, y vaga... esa era la impresión que Hinata Hyuga le daba.

— ¿Que? Entonces Hinata-chan estaba esperando ha... —

— Mhp... — se escucho el monosílabo del Uchiha llamando la atención de los fan's de la Hyuga.

— U-Uchiha-Senpai — se escucho la voz melosa de una de las chicas que se encontraban alrededor de la Hyuga.

— Mmh... que raro — hablo un castaño con tatuajes en picos en las mejillas. — Creí que Hinata no iba mucho a los entrenamientos del Club, ¿Son buenos amigos? —

— Se podría decir... — respondió desinteresado el Uchiha. Con la pregunta del castaño el azabache se pudo dar cuenta que tenia interés por la pelinegra. — _"Mh... Hay muchos chicos detrás de ella. Me pregunto que pasara la semana que viene" _— se pregunto en sus adentros el Uchiha, sabiendo que quedaban pocos días para que su "relación" con la Hyuga, terminara.

— Oh, ya veo — hablo nuevamente el castaño. — Por cierto, Hinata... ¿Quien es tu novio/a de la semana? — pregunto poniendo tensos a los dos azabaches.

— Ah... Bueno, eso — no sabia si estaba bien declarar que el Uchiha era su pareja.

— ...Ese soy yo. — dijo el Uchiha mientras que todos los que los rodeaban, hombres y mujeres lo miraban.

— Hacen buena pareja — hablo una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí. — Se ven bien juntos — dijo otra.

— Hinata nunca dice con quien sale — dijo algo altanero el castaño, porque no se creía que el Uchiha y la Hyuga estuvieran juntos.

...

...

— _"Un mensaje de buenos días, un mensaje de buenas noches, comer juntos... Ir juntos de compras, ver una película, y ahora me acompaña a la escuela" _— contó con sus dedos el Uchiha todas las actividades que había hecho con la Hyuga. Se recargo en su asiento mientras meditaba un poco las cosas.

¿Que es lo que se hace cuando sale?... ¿Tomarse de las manos?

No lo entendía, porque sus "relaciones" nunca llegaban a mas de una o dos salidas.

— _"¿Que tan lejos llegara la Hyuga?" _— se pregunto mientras cambiaba de posición en su mesa-banco, fue entonces que miro a su estúpido mejor amigo roncar en su mesa de trabajo que se le ocurrió quien respondería a su pregunta.

...

— !¿QUE?¡ — se escucho el agudo grito, muy masculino he de aclarar, del rubio.

— Lo que quiero decir; ¿Que tan lejos llegaste con Hinata? — repitió su pregunta un poco hastiado por la poco por la idiotez del rubio.

— Teme... ¡Es por eso que las chicas siempre terminan contigo-ttebayo! —

— ¿Que? — respondió enojado por el comentario del rubio.

—¿ P-Porque lo preguntas? — se calmo un poco al sentir la amenazante aura del pelinegro.

— Recuerda que soy su "Novio de la semana" — le recordó un poco despreocupado por dicho titulo.

— Bueno... Mmh... Si es cuando te abraza, o te toma de la mano, Hinata-chan no te tocara a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. — recordó los momentos que paso con la oji-luna. — Incluso he oído que algunos chicos han intentado forzarla para hacerlo realidad-ttbayo, Ella es famosa por no hacer nada con los chicos. —

— Mmh... —

— Oh mira, esta aquí — se escucharon las voces de las mujeres del salón.

— Oh, Hablando del rey de roma — se escucho la voz de la pelirosa que en toda la conversación no había dicho nada.

...

El Uchiha dejo atrás a sus dos amigos y salio con la Hyuga a tomar un poco de aire como había propuesto ella. Habían comprado unas bebidas en una de las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban en los diversos lugares de la escuela.

— ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Planeas estar a mi lado todo el día de hoy? — rompió el silencio el Uchiha para después tomar un poco de su bebida.

— ¿Te molesta? — pregunto la Hyuga mientras posaba su blanquecina mirada en él.

— Ya te dije que no me gusta que me sigan — le recordó lo que le había dicho en el restaurante de ramen. — Pero si me molestase, te lo diría —

— ¿De verdad? Eso es bueno — soltó una suave sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su pareja.

— Eres algo astuta — dijo mientras volteaba a verla. — Me has estado pagando comida desde ayer. — recordó que ella le compro uno que otro bocadillo ayer y lo único que el pago fue su ramen y su entrada al cine. — Incluso esto. — señalo la botella de jugo que compro en la maquina.

— No es nada de eso — sonrió. — Solamente soy tu pareja... ¿Esta mal hacerlo? —

— Eso no se lo cree nadie — recordó el momento de la estación de tren donde los fan's de la Hyuga lo tomaron en broma.

Y su comentario fue como una puñalada para ella. — _"Eso ha dolido" _— pensó la Hyuga.

— Ademas, a tu lado se pueden escuchar mas eso enfadosos chillidos de las chicas — recordó a el club de fan's femenino -lesbiano- de la Hyuga.

— ¿No te gustan las chicas? — pregunto.

— No... No es que no me gusten, solamente no he encontrado a una chica que sea realista para aceptar mi verdadero "yo" — se recargo en la escalera de emergencia donde se encontraban, miro hacia la nada y recordó que ese era el principal motivo por el cual sus relaciones nunca duraban, ya que ellas siempre solamente se fijaban en su rostro y cuando veían como era en realidad se decepcionaban.

— ¿Ah si?... Creo que hay un montón de mujeres así. —

— Nh... eso es bueno viniendo te di — dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado al ver la reacción de la Hyuga. — Hoy ve a entrenar — propuso mientras escuchaba un quejido por parte de ella. — Te esperare y llamare cuando termines... pero si tardas mucho me iré —

— Por favor espérame... — le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le sonreía levemente. — Si lo haces, me esforzare en el entrenamiento — dijo desidia mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, para después posar su mirada hacia los lejanas canchas de béisbol.

El Uchiha la observo, se entretuvo un momento admirando su perfil y se dio cuenta que en su parpado izquierdo tenia un pequeño lunar que capto su atención. — _"Así que tiene un lugar en un sitio tan raro..." _— pensó mientras las ansias de tocarlo para saber si no era una basurilla. Inconscientemente sin saberlo llevo su mano hasta dicho lugar tocando suavemente los cabellos y rostro de la Hyuga.

— ¿Eh? — escucho la voz de la pelinegra atraiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Fue en ese momento que la campana sonó anunciando el fin y el comienzo de una nueva clase.

— Tsk... tengo que cambiar de clase — trato de cambiar el tema.

— Eh... Lo siento — se disculpo la pelinegra sin ninguna razón.

— ¿Porque te disculpas?... En fin, me tengo que ir — se despidió mientras caminaba de regreso a el pasillo, pero en eso vio una blanca cabellera acercarse al azabache.

— Sasuke ~ traigo tu libro de texto — se escucho la voz juguetona del peliblanco mientras abrazaba al azabache en un amistoso abrazo enfrente de la pelinegra.

— Sasuke-san — lo llamo la Hyuga llamando la atención de ambos chicos. — ¿Me estas engañando? — pregunto seria mientras miraba al albino que aun mantenía abrazado al Uchiha.

— ¿En...Engañar? — se pregunto el albino sin comprender muy bien lo que decía la pelinegra.

— No lo hago — dijo soltándose del abrazo del peliblanco. — Nos vemos. — se despidió mientras arrastraba a su compañero que aun no lograba comprender lo que la pelinegra había dicho.

Después de verlo desaparecer poco a poco de su rango de visión, llevo su mano izquierda al lugar que momento antes el Uchiha había tocado. —_ "¿...Un lunar?" _—

...

...

Como le había dicho a la Hyuga, se encontraba en un parque cercas de la escuela esperando a que sus actividades terminaran, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las lamparas solares empezaban a prenderse. Se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera mientras a su alrededor se podrían admirar las empalagosas y desvergonzadas parejas en todo el lugar.

se pregunto internamente que era lo que hacia en ese lugar y la respuesta era mas que obvia; Hinata Hyuga.

Estaba por irse del lugar hasta que vio llegar a la pelinegra a su lado un poco ajetreada.

— Bien hecho — la felicito sarcásticamente por hacer asistido a las actividades del club.

— Sasuke-san también — dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro. — Por esperarme aquí —

El azabache se paro de su asiento y comenzó a caminar acompañado de la presencia de la oji-luna, caminaron un poco y vieron una pareja besarse enfrente de ellos.

— Sigue igual que siempre, lleno de parejas — rompió el silencio la menor, mientras veía a su alrededor a las amorosas parejas.

— Nosotros también somos una pareja — dijo sin interés el Uchiha mientras seguía caminando.

— Si ~ — sonrió felizmente por la declaración del mayor.

— Es agradable venir una vez a la semana a estos lugares — declaro el azabache mientras sentía la fresca ventisca y el delicioso aroma a naturaleza, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su comentario, porque ambos solo salían durante una semana y no habría una próxima vez.

— Hay algunas personas que les gusta venir a sitios como estos... a otras no — aclaro refriendo a ella misma.

La atmósfera no era ni buena ni mala, aun podían verse a unas cuantas parejas pasear y besarse públicamente, fue entonces que la atmósfera entre ambos cambio y el recuerdo de la platica con el rubio volvió a su cabeza.

— _"Hinata-chan no te tocara al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario" _—

Miro de reojo a la pelinegra y ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados aspirando el refrescante aire que los rodeaba, al ver sus parpados pudo apreciar más ese pequeño lunar que tenia, el cual pensaba con anterioridad que era un basurilla, se quedo admirándolo mejor unos momentos donde pudo cerciorarse que era un pequeño y lindo lunar, sus largas y tupidas pestañas, las cuales enmarcaban de maravilla sus ojos perlados.

Repentinamente ella abrió sus ojos los cuales se encontraron con los oscuros de él, unos tan contrarios y profundos a los suyos. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos pequeños pero largos momentos donde sus miradas se fundían la una con la otra.

— _"Dos personas en un lugar como este... Ella también lo siente, ¿no?" _— se acerco un poco, cortando la distancia que había entre los dos, se inclino un poco y cerro sus oscuros ojos. —_"¿Cuantos chicos... cerrarían sus ojos como yo ahora? Y... ¿Cual seria la respuesta de Hinata?" _—

Se prendiendo un poco por la acción del mayor, pero aun así no pudo resistirlo, se acerco a él cortando las distancias, con lentitud y ternura deslizo su mano por la blanquecina mejilla del pelinegro, por su diferencia de estaturas se coloco de puntillas y alcanzo a unir sus labios con los de él.

...

...

_**Continuara**_

...

...

Eso es todo, besos y abrazos para todos~

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	5. Jueves

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de t rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 5:** "Jueves"

…

…

Separaron lentamente sus labios el uno del otro aun con la cálida sensación del cálido contacto de suavidad, por tonto que sonara el pelinegro poso una de sus manos en su boca cubriéndola y parte de su rostro también, pues se sentía como una estúpida colegiala después de dar su primer beso, lo cual era en parte cierto, nunca se espero que la Hyuga se atreviera a besarle, si mal no recordaba el estúpido rubio había dicho que ella no se atrevía a hacer nada mas que un simple abrazo y eso solo si era estrictamente necesario.

La oji-luna también se sentía desorientada por su acción y por no decir la del azabache que también era desconcertante, lo vio tomar sus cosas y alejarse unos pocos pasos de su persona, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle porque su acción pero el sonido de su alarma la despertó. Sus opalinos ojos se abrieron fuertemente, un poco de sudor se encontraba en su rostro, se tallo un suavemente la cabeza recordando detenidamente pequeños fragmentos de su anterior sueño y las ganas de no despegarse de sus suaves y cálidas sabanas eran dolorosas.

Apago en un suave pero directo golpe su molesta alarma, sus movimientos aun perezosos en su cama eran desidiosos y lentos. — Esta pasando otra vez — murmuro con su rostro hundido en su almohada. Se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose a el baño que tenia dentro de su habitación, abrió las llaves del pequeño lavabo blanco ajustando la temperatura del agua para tomar ese liquido y rociarlo en su rostro, — _Sigo tomándome en serio sus bromas _— miro su rostro empapado en el gran espejo en el cual su reflejo mostrara su rostro aun hinchado por el sueño.

Después de tomar una rápida pero eficaz ducha se arreglo completamente para ir al colegio. Su largo y azabache cabello caía en cascada por su espalda y unos dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro con un moderado y natural maquillaje, salio de su casa y camino hasta la estación donde el Uchiha salia para ir a clases juntos. Se recargo en la pared mientras esperaba pacientemente y no dudo en hundirse en sus vagos y profundos pensamientos.

— _"¿Que cara debería poner cuando me encuentre hoy con él? " _— se pregunto internamente, pues aun los fragmentos de la noche pasada se sentían tan vivos y la sensación de sus labios con los de ella aun palpitaba fuertemente. — "_¿Que pasa si la actitud de Sasuke-san cambia?... Si solo era una broma..." _— sus pensamientos eran cada vez mas profundos y oscuros, aun no sabia que era lo que iría a hacer cuando llegue el día en que su "relación" termine, porque con ese beso aun podrían ser.. ¿amigos?.

— Hey — la profunda voz del azabache se escucho cercas del oído de la oji-perla, la cual no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco de nervios y sus mejillas se pintaran como pequeñas fresas. — ¿Que le pasa a tu cara? — pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, pero en su voz y en su pregunta no se reflejaba, y sin decir de su rostro que se encontraba igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran más rojizas de lo que ya estaban y que su corazón diera unas pequeñas palpitaciones por solo ver el rostro del mayor. — ¿E-Esta rara? — pregunto con nerviosismo, lo cual era un poco raro en ella, ya que era una chica directa y la vergüenza y los sonrojos los dejo mucho tiempo atrás. El mayor al ver la reacción tan poco normal de la chica decidió tratar de molestarla un poco.

— Mejor no intentes nada como un beso de buenos días o algo. El de ayer fue un accidente... fue culpa tuya — dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa de medio lado tan caracteristica de el mostrando su mejor angulo, ese tipo de sonrisa ladina que demostraba cada vez que tensaba el arco y la flecha iba perfectamente al centro, ese tipo de sonrisa era la que él tenia en ese memento.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, pues las palabras dichas por el mayor quitaron toda la tensión que tenia sobre ella, los absurdos pensamientos que la estaban carcomiendo con anterioridad desaparecieron con unas simples palabras. — Jajaja, No fue un accidente, fue una trampa. — declaro mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, pues era cierto, para ella fue como una trampa puesta por el Uchiha, ya que de la nada el cerro sus perlas negras y el ambiente alrededor de ellos era atrayente.

...

Los empaques de plástico ahora ya vacíos que con anterioridad contenían comida se encontraban tirados a un lado de ellos en el suelo, en la hora del almuerzo fueron a uno de los edificios donde no se encontraba nadie mas que ellos dos, comieron y platicaron de cosas triviales y sin importancia, una buena comida más un buen clima era prospecto a acompañarse de una buena siesta en lo que quedaba del tiempo para que la campana sonara e iniciar nuevamente las clases. — Mierda, tengo sueño — dijo en un bostezo el azabache sin tener nada de delicadeza con su vocabulario.

La oji-perla dio una risita mientras lo veía estirarse y maldecir. — ¿Porque no duermes un rato? Aun queda tiempo para la quinta hora — propuso sutilmente mientras recogía un poco la basura que dejaron alrededor de ellos.

— Entonces déjame usar tus rodillas. Las usare como almohada — comenzó a moverse de su lugar y acomodarse rápidamente en las piernas de ella usándolas como una "almohada" sin dejarle replicar, pues cerro rápidamente los ojos y dejo de hacer un ruido. Ella sintió su rostro arder y la confusión en su mente era inimaginable.

— No...No creo que sea demasiado cómodo — inquirió, pues sus piernas no podían compararse a una mullida y suave almohada real.

— Creo que están bien... — murmuro en respuesta a lo dicho por ella, porque realmente era suaves y cómodas.

— _"Esta bien para ti quizás... pero para mi... es un poco..." _— su corazón latía fuertemente, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y admiro un poco su bello rostro, pero no por mucho al sentir como el se movia para murmurar algo.

— Hey — la llamo y dio un pequeño brinco. — Hay un chico en mi clase con el que saliste. — dijo recordando al rubio. — Naruto Uzumaki —

Gracias a su buena memoria en poco segundo ubico al nombrado, recordó a un chico rubio, alto, algo imperativo y de ojos azules. — ...Mh, Si, lo recuerdo —

— Es mi... amigo, aunque es algo idiota — por no decir mucho. — ¿Sigues viéndolo? — esta vez se levanto de las mullidas piernas de la oji-luna para mirarla fijamente y esperar su respuesta.

Ella cerro sus ojos y bajo un poco el rostro, pues la respuesta que daría no seria nada suave. — No mantengo el contacto con los que he salido —

Por el monótono voz de la menor, le dio mucha mas curiosidad, porque esta chica le quería sacar su lado de detective para saber un poco mas sobre ella. — ¿No te llaman? — pregunto, pues seria lo mas obvio que hicieran sus ex-parejas.

— No lo se, no contesto llamadas de números desconocidos. — la respuesta lo sorprendió y ni que decir de la manera en que lo dijo, casi igual de fría y desinteresada como él.

La miro fijamente y su rostro no se inmuto, ella era tan parecida a él en ciertos sentidos. — ¿Borras sus números y e-mail's también? — la pregunta del azabache la extraño y no pudo evitar mirarlo provocando que ambas miradas se encontrasen la una con la otra. — ¿Solo eso? ¿No más contacto? —

Nuevamente su rostro regreso a lo que era antes y su voz igual volvió a ser tranquila y monótona. — ¿Podrás soportar que tu pareja recibiera llamas de alguien que no conoces? — la manera en que lo dijo realmente lo hizo dudar, porque él sabia que ambos estaban en el mismo barco, pero aun asi algo le incomodaba.

— Entonces... La semana que viene también borraras mi numero. — no necesito preguntar, porque era mas que obvio que era una afirmación para ambos. Hinata sabia que siempre fue de ese modo y ahora también lo seria, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. — No estamos saliendo, así que esta bien, ¿No?... No es como si ahora saliésemos. — no sabia porque pero el quería herirla en palabras y lo estaba logrando.

De alguna manera le dolía lo que el azabache le decía, fue entonces que sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su saco. — Supongo... — le respondió, pues si el quería herirla no iba a lograrlo tan fácil. — Disculpa un momento, tengo que contestar. — dijo con una forzada sonrisa y se paro para contestar. — Hola, soy... —

— _¡¿Sabes que?! Hanabi es una Idiota_ — se escucho una exaltada voz masculina por el celular. — _Deje de llamarla, pero aun así sigue enojada, ¿Que crees que debería hacer? _—

— Bueno... ¿Le has pedido perdón? — pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco de la presencia del azabache.

— _¿Porque debería disculparme? ¿Estas de su parte?_ —

— No es que este de su parte, _Neji, _la engañaste. — al escuchar ese "_nombre_" recordó inmediatamente una de las conversaciones que tuvo con ella, pues una vez cuando tomo su celular ella le había dicho que ese nombre era de un chico que rompió con ella.

— _No es mi culpa_ — dijo la voz al otro lado.

— Lo siento Neji, estoy... — no pudo decir más, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Uchiha le arrebato el celular de las manos y en un brusco movimiento colgó la llamada impactado a la mujer.

— Así que... Puedes borrar los números de todos los chicos con los que saliste como si nada pasara. ¿Pero sigues teniendo el numero de ese chico que **te gusta**? No es justo, ¿No? — su tono de voz la heló por completo, pues nunca se espero dichas palabras y actuar por parte de él.

— ¿Porque estas... tan enfadado? — se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido por querer saber la respuesta.

— Porque ahora **yo **soy el que esta saliendo contigo, ¿Porque **no debería** de sentirme enojado? — respondió a su pregunta de forma brusca, la oji-luna de alguna manera sintió sus mejillas colorearse un poco por la declaración del Uchiha, pero no dio tiempo de que ambos hablaran mas, pues la primera campana había sonado y el tomo sus cosas y se retiro dejándola.

Se deslizo por lo largo de una pared, tomo su celular y masco nuevamente el numero de esa persona la cuan contesto en poco tiempo. — ¿Estas enojada? — pregunto mientras su blanquecina mirada observaba el cielo. — ¿Porque no la perdonas? Ella solo te engaño una vez y fue hace un año. ¿No has tenido tu venganza? —

— _No importa cuantas veces, una, diez, es lo mismo._ —

— Si... Supongo que es duro, porque Neji ama a mi hermana más que a nadie. — en su rostro se formo una sonrisa nostálgica. — Siempre la envidie por ser tan importante para ti — recordó los viejos tiempos y valla que le dolió.

— _Hinata... Debes de ser masoquista_ —

— No lo soy. —

— _Oye... Te quiero, Hinata _—

— Si. Y yo a ti —

...

...

— ¡Buen trabajo! — se escuchaban las alabanzas por todo el club de tiro con arco, pues las practicas habían finalizado, se sintió tan cansada que no pudo retener mas un largo suspiro y lo soltó, regreso y acomodo todo su equipo para después ir a los vestidores y cambiarse a su habitual uniforme nuevamente. Después de salir camino directamente al parque donde el azabache lo esperaba, sabia que el no iba a estar ahí pero aun así fue.

— No esta mal. — se escucho la masculina voz del mayor e inmediatamente levanto su perlada mirada que anteriormente se encontraba en el piso y se mezclo con la oscura de él. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz al verlo en el mismo lugar de siempre esperándola.

— ¿Si? —

— Idiota, no presumas por ello. — reprocho un poco. — Ademas se supone que debes de ir todos los días al club, así es como funciona. — dijo mientras caminaba unos pasos mas adelante que ella.

El silencio regreso, y su camino a la estación casi terminaba, por lo que la Hyuga deicidio hablar. — Siento lo que paso... A la hora de comida. — se disculpo, porque sabia que en parte ella estaba mal y pues no quería estar peleada con él.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De verdad tenia que enfadarme? Quiero decir... ¿Porque me enfade? —

— Co... ¿Como voy a saberlo? — trato de que su tono fuera un poco bromista, pues no quería arruinar el ambiente. — Pero no creo que debas disculparte... — sus palabras llamaron la atención del mayor, ella le hizo señas con la mano y se acerco a ella, la cual se puso de puntitas y le susurro en el oído. — _Creo que soy el tipo de persona que le gusta que la aten. _— y como siempre sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

Fue en eso que vieron a un rubio y un castaño con marcas rojizas en las mejillas, ambos caminaban justo a la estación después de terminar sus actividades en el club de futbol, entonces el imperativo oji-azul se acerco a ambos azabaches. — ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Que están susurrando? Quiero saber-ttebayo — pregunto animadamente como siempre.

— Ella... — apunto levemente a su persona llamando la atención de sus compañeros. — Es una masoquista. —

— ¡¿QUE?! — se escucho el grito unisono por parte del rubio y el castaño, pero después ambos rieron al pensar que era una de las malas bromas del Uchiha.

...

...

Se encontraba sentado mirando fijamente su teléfono celular, le dio un pequeño golpecito con el dedo esperando a que se moviera, lo cual algo tonto de esperar. — _¿Y esa actitud? _— recordó la ultima conversación que tuvo con la oji-luna.

_"Yo también te quiero, pero... Neji, No voy a responder más a tus llamadas. Siempre antepusiste a mi hermana, yo también tengo ahora a alguien más importante para mí, que Neji. "_

Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y la hermosa silueta de una castaña se acercaba a su persona. — Hanabi. — susurro el nombre de la castaña.

_"Alguien a quien amo desde el fondo de mi corazón."_

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

_..._

Debo de admitir que me emocione mientras escribía este capitulo xD  
espero y se emociones igual o más que yo (?).

...

**DarkAmy: **Es la adaptación de un manga yaoi xD se llama Seven Day's,  
También se hizo un Live Action *grit de fangirl interno*

...

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	6. Viernes 01

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de t rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 5:** "Viernes 01"

…

…

Como los pasados días, la Hyuga se encontraba esperando a su pareja en la estación del subterráneo. Esperaba entre la gran multitud de personas hasta poder ver la silueta masculina. Lo recibía con un pequeño movimiento de mano en forma de saludo y una ligera sonrisa al momento de pronunciar su nombre.

— Sasuke-san —

Lo llamo la menor. Sus azabaches ojos observaron alrededor en busca de la dueña de dicha voz. Al momento de localizarla contemplo que no estaba completamente sola. Varios chicos estaban a su alrededor, eso ya era normal para él, el ver a varios hombres distintos revoloteando a su alrededor. Recordando la incomodidad de la ultima vez su mente vago en el nombre que ella había pronunciado por teléfono.

"Neji"

Ese nombre no dejaba de darle una sensación incomoda por alguna razón. Ya en clases en su libreta escribió el dicho nombre de esa persona, al parecer no quería seguir con esa desconocida sensación para él y garabateo por completo la hoja donde el nombre estaba escrito hasta rasgarla.

— ¡Hey Teme! Que cara tan desgraciada tienes, aunque siempre la haz tenido así. — comento con burla el rubio. — ¿Se te salio un tornillo*? — bromeo tratando de molestar al Uchiha.

— Neji*... Vete a la mierda Usurantonkachi. — respondió con furia el pelinegro.

— Ya, Ya, me calmo... Por cierto, ¿estas libre el próximo fin de semana? — pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema al ver al azabache enojado.

Este mismo le dio una palabra inquisidora al escuchar la pregunta del molesto rubio.

— Iba a ir a ver una película con Sakura-chan pero me rechazo. — dijo recordando el momento en el que la pelirosa lo rechazo. — Y como no los necesito te los doy a ti. — manifestó con emoción dejando los dos boletos de la función en la mesa del azabache. — ¡Disfrútalos con Hinata-chan!— declaro retirándose inmediatamente para que el Uchiha no refutara nada y se los quedara.

...

...

Las clases trascurrieron con su normal lentitud, ahora tenia que cambiar de aula. Camino cercas de la cancha de deportes observando a la pelinegra a lo lejos. Ella se encontraba hablando y riendo con sus compañeros de clases, de un momento a otro la perlada mirada de ella se enfoco en la obscura de él.

La Hyuga se despidió de sus compañeros y camino hasta el mayor. Cuando lo miro se percato de un libro de artes que el morocho sostenía en uno de sus brazos.

— Sasuke-san, ¿Vas a dar clases de artes? — pregunto al mantener su perlada mirada en el libro sin recibir ni una sola respuesta por parte del mayor, el cual de un momento a otro desvió su azabache mirada hacia un lugar.

La Hyuga la siguió con la suya para saber que era lo que el morocho observaba. Al llegar a su destino visualizo a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que se emocionaron al ver que ella volteaba a darles atención.

— Te están dibujando para la clase de artes. — espeto sin ningún interés en su rostro o voz.

— Oh... Si. — confirmo ella.

Viendo que ella no negó nada, cambio de tema recordando las entradas al cine que le regalo el rubio. — Tengo entradas. —

— Mh... ¿Cuando es? — pregunto queriendo saber la fecha del estreno.

— El próximo fin de semana. — respondió. Al recibir una respuesta su rostro antes feliz por la invitación del azabache se oscureció. — El fin de semana que viene... — murmuro.

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

**Denme 1 hora (creo) y les traigo el capitulo 6: Viernes parte 2**

Si sabían que _"Neji"_ significa torbellino. por lo tanto hice como un juego de palabras (?)  
Torbellino = Tornillo  
Okay, me ahorro mis chistes malos... *se va al rincón a escribir la siguiente parte*

...

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	7. Viernes 02

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de t rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 5:** "Viernes 02"

…

…

— El próximo fin de semana. — respondió. Al recibir una respuesta su rostro antes feliz por la invitación del azabache se oscureció. — El fin de semana que viene... — murmuro.

Al instante el Uchiha entendió el actuar de la menor. su relación es de solo una semana, no dos, ni tres. Solamente una, y la fecha del estreno estaba fuera del alcance de esa semana.

— Hinata, va a ser tu turno. — se escucho el llamado de uno de los compañeros de la Hyuga.

— Voy. — les respondió para concentrar su poca atención al Uchiha. — Sobre eso... hablemos más tarde. —

Sin decir ni una palabras mas se retiro al llamado de su clase dejando al azabache solo.

— ¿Que ha sido eso? — pregunto una pelirosa a las espaldas del pelinegro. — No parecía una conversación Senpai-Kouhai... — comento con un poco de celos.

Este solamente ignoro los comentarios de la pelirosa y mantuvo su mirada fija en la Hyuga, ya que era su momento de participar en la clase de educación física.

— Wow! Hinata es tan linda, creo que lo intentare con ella la semana que viene. — se escucho un comentario a lo lejos llamando la atención del azabache.

...

...

— Toma. — le extendió los boletos a la oji-perla. — Puedes ir con quien salgas la próxima semana. — espeto distante.

La menor no sabia lo que sucedía, automáticamente aceto dichos boletos y el Uchiha comenzó a alejar mientras caminaba lejos de ella.

— Al menos que pienses invitar a _"Neji"_— menciono con provocación.

Pero al ver que no recibía ninguna replica de ella volteo a verla de reojo. El rostro de la menor se encontraba completamente distante y oscurecido como lo estuvo en su clase de deportes.

— A ti te sigue gustando. — no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación por parte del Uchiha. — No importa, no te rindas. — dijo como palabras de "consuelo".

— Porque... ¿Porque tienes que decir esas cosas? — inquirió disgustada mientras apretaba los boletos con su puño arrugandolos por completo. — Ayer cuando te enfadaste dijiste que eras tu el que estaba saliendo conmigo ahora... Yo... Yo me sentí muy feliz. — expreso al momento de cerrar su opalinos ojos al sentir el ardor de sus lagrimas.

Al verla tan vulnerable frente a él, no sabia el porque, pero quería acercarse a ella.

— ¿Porque tiene que ser tan difícil? — suspiro con dificultad. — Gustar de alguien es realmente... Muy complicado. —

— Es porque tu no tienes ningún criterio. — opino el mayor al recordar la primera platica que tuvo con ella. — No sabes como juzgar a la gente. —

Las palabras del azabache se sintieron como una fuerte ráfaga de aire fresco para ella.

— Tienes muy mal carácter, te disgustas por todo, odias las cosas dulces, no te tomas las cosas enserio, tienes un mal sentido del humor, eres demasiado apático, te gusta herir a las personas, eres demasiado orgulloso, tu actitud es muy fría, sueltas todo lo que te viene a la mente. — expreso cada uno de los puntos que conocía del Uchiha sin detenerse.

Cada una de las cosas que la Hyuga le mencionaba, siempre se la decían las personas a su alrededor. Pero el no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, así era el, así es Sasuke Uchiha.

— Tu personalidad, Sasuke-san... —

Y al final siempre dicen algo en común... _"Tu personalidad me hace sentir decepcionado."_

— Creo que es muy agradable. —

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

Juro que iba a subirlo rápido, pero mi hermana mayor se puso a jugar Candy Crush x'D

...

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	8. Viernes 03

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de t rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Venio Tachibana y el o la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 8:** "Viernes 03"

…

…

_"Muy agradable"_

Las palabras de la Hyuga aun seguían resonando en su cabeza. Y por alguna razón se sintió extrañamente relajado. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y le agradeció.

— Gracias. —

Las mejillas de la menor se pintaron inmediatamente. Pues nunca se espero recibir tales palabras y gesto de parte del azabache.

— Ah... si... — respondió torpemente.

Y muchos se preguntaran el porque agradeció el Uchiha. Y eso era simple.

Porque siempre le criticaban sus actuares. Como todos nunca lograban ver al simple Sasuke Uchiha que estaba enfrente de ellos. Ni sus amigos más "cercanos" podían ver a través de él. Y siempre terminaban decepcionados.

Las palabras de la Hyuga eran demasiado relajantes para él, porque era como si lo aceptaran por completo por quien era y como era. Sintió como si un gran peso inexistente se quitara de sus hombros.

Y aunque esos pensamientos no se los estuviera diciendo a la Hyuga. Ella lo comprendía todo aun sin que él tratara de expresarlo en palabras.

— Tan lento como siempre... — murmuro la menor.

Cuando el azabache estaba por preguntarle por sus palabras llego una castaña hasta donde estaban ambos. Se encontraba un poco sudada y con la respiración agitada. Lo mas seguro era por haber corrido una gran distancia hasta llegar a ellos.

— S-Sasuke-senpai... Yo...uhm... ¿Po-Podría hablar con usted? — inquirió atropelladamente mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

El mayor y la Hyuga ya se daban una idea de a donde quería llegar esa chica.

— Adelántate. — sugirió el Uchiha. Pues dependiendo el tipo de persona que fuera la chica el podría tardar.

— Te esperare. — protesto la oji-luna. — Te esperare aquí. —

— Ahora vuelvo. — contesto el azabache mientras se iba.

Los ojos perla de la Hyuga, seguían observando la espalda de su superior. Algo dentro de ella en su mente pedía por que él se volteara solo un pequeño momento a verla. Y como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, el Uchiha volteo y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

...

No le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a la castaña, aun si fuera por respeto. El recuerdo del rostros de la pelinegra estaba tan fresco en su memoria. Cuando estaba a punto de irse solo sintió el deber, la necesidad de girar a observarla. Mas nunca se imagino haber visto esa clase de gesto en su rostro.

— Entonces... Yo... — fafullaba unas palabras la castaña. — Amenos que... No, No puede... Digo, yo. —

Solamente queria que terminara de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y terminarlo.

— Hey, ¿Cual dijiste que era tu nombre? — pregunto con un poco de brusquedad el Uchiha.

La castaña se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero se las arreglo para responder. — Konjiki Nao. —

— ¿Que parte de mi te gusta? — demando.

A la mujer casi se le salia el corazón por las palabras del mayor. — ¡¿Eh?! — grito un poco. — B-Bueno... Yo-Yo cuando te veo eres muy g-guapo... Y muy alto... T-Tienes un aura de perfección y realmente me gustas... C-Creo que es mi persona ideal y yo... —

— Lo siento, pero no es así. — dijo tratando de destruir las falsa idea que tenia de él.

— No puede ser. — manifestó la castaña.

— Lo es, y eso es todo. — fueron sus ultimas palabras.

...

_"Porque ahora ya estoy saliendo con alguien. _

_ "¿Q-Que tipo de persona?" _

_ No necesitas saberlo." _

Y claro que no lo necesitaba. Porque la persona con la que estaba saliendo en ese momento con él, lo acepto como es realmente. Ella no se creo un falso ideal de el mismo.

...

Cuando llego a donde estaba nuevamente con la Hyuga, se podía sentir un poco incomodo el ambiente. Ella se veía profundamente en sus pensares mientras se recargaba en una barda.

— Vamos. — sugirió el Uchiha al momento de llagar a su lado.

— ¿A donde? — pregunto un poco confundida.

— A tu casa. — respondió. — Siempre vas a la mía, ahora hay que ir a la tuya. —

— P-Pero lo hago por que quiero. —

— Y ahora yo también lo hago por que quiero. —

Sus palabras realmente la hicieron sonreír. Aun no sabia muy bien como lo hacia. Antes siempre podía fingir una que otra sonrisa, pero con él todas eran verdaderas. El podía hacerla feliz e infeliz en un solo instante con sus palabras.

— Entonces vamos. — sugirió felizmente mientras caminaba contrariamente a donde iba el Uchiha. — Mi casa queda en las montañas. — declaro al ver lo desorientado que se encontraba el azabache.

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

Antes de quedar en coma (dormir)  
Les traigo una actualización de "Siete días"

Y solo quedan 1 viernes, que tal vez en un rato suba.  
3 sábados, 1 domingo y un epilogo.

...

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	9. Viernes 04

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 8:** "Viernes 04"

…

…

Después de haber sufrido un largo camino, ahora se encontraban frente a una colosal puerta de metal. La Hyuga casualmente toco el timbre y hablo por el aparato.

— Ya he llegado, vengo con un Senpai del instituto. —

— **Entendido**. — respondió un voz por el aparato.

— Hinata... — la llamo. Pues sabia que tenia un aire de "niña rica", pero nunca se espero que viviera en una enorme mansión y su casa fuera exageradamente grande.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres volver? — pregunto al ver la cara de incomodo del Uchiha. — Después de venir hasta aquí... — pronuncio tristemente.

Con ese tono de voz y su gesto de desilusión lo convencieron por no irse. Si así era ahora, no querría ni imaginarse como seria más adelante. No se iría, pero el pensamiento de que en este mundo hay personas que lo tienen todo le incomodo. Y sin saberlo sus palabras se escaparon de su mente.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó. Pues no entendió muy bien el comentario del Uchiha. — Ese tipo de gente no existe en verdad, ¿no? —

— Entonces, ¿Que más quieres? —

En eso la Hyuga se detuvo en seco y lo miro fijamente. Pues lo que ella quería lo tenia frente a sus ojos. Cuando el morocho le iba a preguntar porque lo miraba con tanta fuerza, uno de los mayordomos llego hasta donde estaban ambos ganándose su atención.

— Estoy en casa. — saludo la oji-perla al momento de ingresar a la mansión junto con su superior.

— Bienvenida a casa. — pronuncio una voz masculina que iba en descenso desde las escaleras, el cual se detuvo al momento de cruzar miradas con el Uchiha.

Una pequeña y baja maldición sonó por parte de la Hyuga. Pues no se esperaba que el castaño se encontrara en la casa y bajara a recibirla.

— ¿Quien eres? — pregunto de forma brusca al momento de examinarlo completamente de pies a cabeza.

El morocho se incomodo un poco por la presencia del castaño, el cual lo miraba de arriba hasta abajo. Tenia algunas facciones parecidas a las de la Hyuga por lo que imagino que seria su hermano, por algo esa persona había bajado a recibirlo.

— Neji, Estas molestando a Sasuke-san. —pronuncio la morena al ver como el castaño inspeccionaba con la mirada al Uchiha.

Al escuchar _ese _nombre salir de los labios de la menor, una punzada se clavo en el pecho del Uchiha. Por alguna razón al ver como la menor se acercaba a el castaño y lo llamaba tan familiarmente sintió odio hacia esa persona.

— "El típico senpai de tercer año que es considerado un príncipe, pero realmente no lo es y te gusta más que yo..." — ya no pudo continuar diciendo una sola palabra más, pues la oji-perla le tapo la boca en un rápido movimiento.

— Que demonios es esto. — exclamo totalmente enfadado el azabache. Tanto como la pelinegra y el castaño se sorprendieron por la reacción enfurecida del morocho. — ... Mierda... — maldijo al momento de dar media vuelta e irse de ese lugar.

— Sa... — quiso llamarlo pero el Uchiha ya se encontraba muy alejado.

— Mh... Así que se ha ido. — dijo el castaño. — Hey Hinata, vamos... —

— De ninguna manera... — pronuncio la chica, tenia que alcanzarlo. Soltó inmediatamente sus pertenencias para correr detrás del Uchiha.

— ¡Hinata! — la llamo el castaño, pero fue inútil. La menor ya se había ido corriendo detrás del azabache.

— ¿Le haz vuelto a hacer algo? — pregunto una castaña que iba bajando las escaleras.

— Hanabi... — susurro el nombre de dicha mujer. — Hinata se ha ido. — informo al momento de abrazar el cuerpo de la castaña.

...

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero aun así no lograba ver la silueta del Uchiha. Fue hasta unos pocos metros adelante que pudo verlo.

— ¡Espera! — grito con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Pero el Uchiha al verla nuevamente salio corriendo.

Lo que menos quería que hiciera era que lo siguiera, además se preguntaba porque volvió a correr al escuchar la voz de la Hyuga, preguntándose internamente que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Solo unos cuantos minutos corriendo fue suficiente para que el Uchiha quedara exhausto recargándose en una pared tratando de tomar aliento y energía pensando que ya había dejado atrás a la Hyuga y ella se rindió en cualquier momento. Sin embargo en eso escucho pasos y cuando volteo la menor se encontraba ahí.

— ¿No te dije... — pronuncio entrecorto tratando de recobrar el aliento. — Que no me siguieras?... —

— Sa-Sasuke-san que pa- —

— ¡Callate! — la interrumpió. — Vete... — dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Solo dime porque te haz enfadado. — pidió. Quería saber porque el mayor había reaccionado de esa manera y ni siquiera quería darle la cara. — Sasuke-san. — lo llamo.

El también se preguntaba porque se había enfadado, no comprendía su extraño reaccionar, por lo que decido darle la cara a la menor, y en cuanto vio su rostro recordó lo que varios chicos decían...Que siete días eran suficientes para un sueño.

_Pero para el siete días fueron..._

— ¡Detrás de ti! — grito la Hyuga al ver como el mayor iba cayendo por unas escaleras que se encontraban detrás de el.

_Fueron suficientes para enamorarse._

— Ah... Eso estuvo cercas. — pronuncio la menor aun asustada. Si ella no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y tomado la mano del Uchiha, el golpe hubiera sido más fuerte y grave. — ¿Estas bien? — pregunto suavemente al no escuchar alguna palabra del azabache.

— Hoy... ¿Que día es?— inquirió sorprendiendo por completo a la Hyuga.

— ¿Q-Que? — respondió confusa por la pregunta del Uchiha. — Vi-Viernes. — respondió torpemente al ver como el azabache recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

_Solo quedan dos días más._

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

...

Ac-Ac-Actualización !

Primero que nada, perdón por tardar, pero mi salud andaba muy mal  
Tan mal que hasta tengo asma D:

Les iba a traer actualización en San Valentin, pero no me encontraba muy bien :'c  
Y aun tengo el One-Shot que estaba escribiendo que no termine x'D  
Pero cuando lo termine lo subiré uvu

Y como ahorita me encuentro mejor, tratare de actualizar "Vientre Alquilado"

Besos y Besos con microbios para todos !

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	10. Sábado 01

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 10:** "Sábado 01"

…

…

— Hinata-chan — se escucho la voz de uno de los compañeras del club de la Hyuga. — Buen trabajo el de hoy. — dijo en apoyo al momento de darle unos suaves golpes en la espalda sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos. La cual momentos antes de que llegara su compañero, ella se encontraba revisando el calendario de su teléfono, el cual mostraba la fecha y el día. Centrando su mirada en la palabra "_Sábado_" y segundos después admirar el nombre de su pareja en la bandeja de mensajes y leer lo que le mando. — Es raro que aparezcas en las practicas matutinas, ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió con curiosidad el mayor al verla.

— Ah, Sí. — respondió y al instante recordó la orden de su pareja. —Si no participo me regañaran. — contesto con una dulce sonrisa recordando el mensaje que el azabache le había mandado momentos atrás.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quien? ¿El profesor? — interrogo un poco a la oji-perla. — Bueno, no importa... — manifestó resultando importancia al ver que ella no respondía a sus preguntas. — Oye, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? —

— Lo siento. Ya he quedado con alguien. — declino con amabilidad la invitación de su superior.

— ¡Ah! ¿El famoso novio/a semanal?. — al escuchar dichas palabras sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al escuchar la palabra "semanal". — Ya veo, así que si espero hasta pasado mañana podemos ir... — no pudo continuar, pues el rostro de la Hyuga se encontraba muy consternado.

— ...Vale... — respondió en un hilo de voz para segundos después tomar su celular de la mochila. — ¿Puedo hacer una llamada? — pregunto con una sonrisa amable asustando un poco al mayor.

— P-Por supuesto. — respondió nervioso e internamente se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo.

La Hyuga comenzó a marcar con urgencia, escuchando en la bocina el sonido de espera. Extrañamente un tono de llamada igual al de su pareja sonaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, por lo que se precipito y corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

— Ah, Me a parecido escuchar tu voz. — escucho tanto la voz del azabache por el aparato electrónico y en persona. Ya que al momento de girar en una esquina se topo con su presencia quedando totalmente sorprendida. — Esperar es molesto, así que vine aquí. — contesto al momento de verla y colgar la llamada.

— "_Así que vine aquí" dice... que lindo. _— pensó íntimamente al escuchar sus palabras.

"_Después de lo de ayer, Sasuke-san estaba raro..."_

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto extrañado al ver como ella aun no despegaba el celular de su oído.

—Lo-Lo estoy. — alego al momento de desprender el aparato de su oreja y guardarlo en su mochila nuevamente.

_"Fue él, quien propuso quedar hoy."_

— Hinata-chan — irrumpió una agitada voz masculina. — Ah, ya veo. — dijo al momento de detener su carrera y quedan frente a ambos azabaches. — Ibas a salir con Uchiha-senpai, olvida lo que te dije hace un momento. — pidió. Ya que al saber que la persona con la que había quedado era un superior del club y no su pareja semanal. — Uchiha-senpai, si tiene algo tiempo pase por el Dojo un momento, así nos podrías dar algunos consejos a los de segundo y primer grado. — comento con admiración el chico.

— Si me dan ganas. — comento el Uchiha, ya que si un alumno de tercer año se paseaba mucho por el club seria raro.

— Por favor hágalo, me encantaría ver sus tiros otra vez. — expreso al momento de darle una reverencia. Los tiros del azabache era hermosos y reconocidos por todas las personas del Dojo.

Al ver a ambos superiores hablar comenzó a hacerse preguntas internamente. ¿No estaban hablando demasiado? ¿Acaso no estaban muy juntos? Estaba tan concentrada observándolo que no de dio cuenta en que momento su mirada se cruzo con la del azabache. En reacción volteo su rostro y rompió el contacto entre ambos, pero aun así podía sentir la negruzca mirada del mayor en ella.

— _"¿Justo ahora que cara estaba haciendo? ¿Alguna cara fea?"_ — se pregunto, su rostro ardía de vergüenza y en un inútil intento de ocultarlo trato de cubrirse con la manga de su chaqueta. — _"Los celos dan miedo"... _—

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-senpai? — curioseó una voz. Y en eso llegaron varias personas en donde se encontraban.

La presencia del Uchiha trajo la llegada de varios miembros del club, tanto hombres como mujeres que se encontraban felices de verlo, y nuevamente la pregunta de cuando volvería al club se hizo presente. La Hyuga en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que debía mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar por los celos de verlo rodeado por los presentes. Después de algunos minutos los semejantes lograron que asistiera a las actividades de mañana, y después de conseguir su objetivo todos se marcharon.

— Eres muy popular — opino con una sonrisa la oji-luna.

— ¿Que fue el "olvídalo" de antes? — respondió con un poco de irritación.

— ¿Eh? — comento confundida por la pregunta del Uchiha.

— El chico que te pidió que olvidaras algo. — trato de referirse al primero que llego a interrumpirlos, sin embargo no recordaba el nombre.

— Me dijo que si podíamos salir a comer juntos. — contesto diciéndole la verdad al mayor.

— Mmh... — murmuro. — No me engañes. — dijo al momento de comenzar a caminar dejando un poco sorprendida a su pareja. — ¿Que quieres comer? — le pregunto, pues ya comenzaba a sentir algo de hambre. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió darle una mirada de reojo, encontrándose con una Hyuga colorada.

— Estoy muy contenta — expreso. — Ya lo dije antes, ¿no? — comento llamando la atención de azabache. — Soy del tipo que le gusta que la sometan. — y ahora el sorprendido fue el mayor. — "No me engañes", dice él ~ — comenzó a tararear felizmente las palabras del Uchiha al mismo tiempo que caminaba dejándolo detrás de ella. — Dilo otra vez. — pidió al momento de girarse y observarlo.

— !T-Tu masoquista! — exploto en vergüenza comenzando a dar unas fuertes y rápidas zancadas dejando nuevamente a la menor atrás de él.

_"No me lo puedo imaginar... Aunque ahora mismo esta a mi lado, no quiero pensar que todo terminara mañana."_

— Hinata. — le llamo al sentir que ella no avanzaba nada de su lugar.

_"No quiero imaginármelo."_

...

...

Después de discutir que comer, ambos terminaron por ir a una cafetería cercana a la estación. — ¿Que hacemos? — pregunto la Hyuga.

— El vago. — respondió el Uchiha, pues no tenia ánimos de nada después de terminar de comer.

— Entonces, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? — sugirió la oji-perla.

— No. — contesto instantáneamente el azabache.

— E-Entonces olvidémonos de mi casa... — dijo al ver como el humor de su pareja cambio de solo escuchar su propuesta.

Este se recargo en su mano derecha, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su lado. — Neji... — murmuro. — Esta ahí, ¿no? —

— Si, podría estar. — respondió. Pero tal vez no era muy seguro, según tenia entendido el y su hermana había arreglado las cosas.

— Definitivamente no vamos. —

— Siento por lo de ayer... Es así con todo el mundo. — se disculpo por la actitud de su cuñado.

— Olvídalo. —

— Probablemente no quería... — detuvo su hablar. De alguna manera en un corto momento pudo percibir un ligero gesto de dolor en el rostro del Uchiha.

— ¿Que? — preguntó al momento en el que ella se detuvo repentinamente.

— Lo olvide. — susurro, al momento de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? — propuso el azabache. — ¿No quieres? — pregunto al no recibir respuesta de parte de la fémina.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. — Si quiero. — respondió.

— Entonces decidió. —

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

...

Hoy me levante con ganas de actualizar (ﾟヮﾟ)  
Espero y les haya gustado ~  
Ya estamos a pocos capítulos del final (◕︵◕)

...

Para que estén atentos a los concursos que haré en un futuro no muy lejano, los invito a leerme/seguirme en **Wattpad**, que es donde estoy más atenta y contesto todas sus dudas ~

Búsquenme como** AkiraFullbuster **  
En todas las cuentas que hago, uso ese sobrenombre o me cambio el apellido a Zoldyck  
Así que cualquier Akira Fullbuster o Akira Zoldyck que se encuentre, soy yo... tal vez (?)

...

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	11. Sábado 02

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 11:** "Sábado 02"

…

…

Al decidir entre ambos cual iba a ser su nuevo destino, decidieron por pasar a alquilar un películas solo por ese día. Mientras Sasuke pagaba el alquiler del vídeo, la Hyuga apretó con fuerza el boleto que el mayor le había regalado dentro del bolsillo en el que lo guardaba, recordando las palabras dichas ese día por el Uchiha.

—_"Ve con tu próximo novio" _— esas palabras le dolieron. Ella no quería ir con nadie que no sea Uchiha Sasuke.

— Hinata. — el llamado de su pareja la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. — Vamos. — dijo mostrando el DVD que ya se encontraba en sus manos, indicando que ya era momento de irse del lugar.

En pequeñas y rápidas indicaciones el Uchiha le iba enseñando a la oji-perla por donde ir. Ella con sumo cuidado observaba cada parte del lugar por el cual pasaban, admirando el paisaje que se mostraba a un costado de ellos. La vista de la ciudad era hermosa a esa hora del atardecer, mostrando que era un bello lugar en el cual vivir. Ya sea por el paisaje o por la muy buena ubicación.

Aun con las pequeñas charlas que mantenían en el trayecto, la Hyuga no paraba de pensar de que manera debería invitar al Uchiha para ir a la función del boleto que él le había regalado. Todo era tan complicado, no encontraba una manera de invitarlo para la próxima semana. Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa del mayor.

En el momento en el que ingresaron a su hogar, un hombre mayor apareció por una de las puertas del interior. — Sasuke, bienvenido. — lo recibió un azabache de larga cabellera. — Mamá y papá salieron y yo estoy a punto de salir también... — detuvo su platica al ver que su hermano no estaba solo.

— Pasa. — ordeno el Uchiha menor, ignorando por completo a su hermano mayor, el cual se quedo atontado al observar a la Hyuga.

— Hola. — saludo con educación y una ligera sonrisa la Hyuga.

— Ho-Hola. — contesto torpemente el hombre de larga cabellera.

— Si, ya vete. — Sasuke empujo bruscamente a Itachi para abrirse paso en su andar a su habitación. Verlo reaccionar de esa manera por la oji-luna le molesto.

— Auch. — se quejo el mayor por el repentino golpe por parte de Sasuke.

— Es amor. — dijo con monotonía Sasuke, sin darle alguna mirada más a su hermano mayor.

La Hyuga al no saber que más hacer, solamente camino hacia donde se encaminaba su pareja, no sin antes darle otra fina sonrisa al mayor por cortesía, para después ambos retirarse a la habitación de Uchiha menor.

...

— Que lindo. — comento la Hyuga al recordar como el azabache de larga cabellera se contesto nervioso su saludo.

— ¿Que? ¿Quien? — pregunto su pareja al momento de retirarse la chaqueta.

— Tu hermano, ¿no? — quiso cerciorarse, aunque era demasiado obvio que lo eran. — Su cara era parecida a la tuya. — dijo recordando las familiares facciones de ambos azabaches.

— Mmh... — murmuro el Uchiha mientras ingresaba el disco que habían alquilado en el reproductor de video. — Entonces... Es tu tipo. —

— ¡¿EH?! — alzo la voz un poco nerviosa y confusa por las palabras del mayor.

— Eso dijiste. — exclamo mientras coordinaba el aparato, dejando muy nerviosa y confundida a la menor. — Que te gusta mi cara. —

— ¿D-Dije algo tan cursi? — pregunto totalmente abochornada, ella trataba de recordaba esas vergonzosas palabras.

— Lo hiciste, No lo olvides. — comento recordando las palabras que la Hyuga le dijo en el momento en el que se hicieron pareja. — No me agradan las personas a las cuales les gusto por mi casa.

Hinata se quedo en silencio para después soltar una pequeña disculpa. — Lo siento.

— ¿Por algo que no recuerdas haber dicho? — dijo restandole importancia a la disculpa de su pareja.

— Pero yo...

— Olvídalo —Una casi imperceptible sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los delgados y pálidos labios del azabache provocando un incendio en las mejillas de Hinata.

— ¡No es solo por tu cara! — se apresuro a contestar. — Yo...

Al no saber que contestar y la película estaba por comenzar ambos optaron por terminar la conversación y tratar de ver dicha cinta.

* * *

_"Desde luego me gusta Sasuke-san"_

* * *

— Es un asco de película.

— Dijiste que querías verla.

— Ahora no. — tomo el control de la televisión y la apago, se sentía estafado. — ¡Mierda! — tomo su celular y comenzó a hacer una llamada. — Voy a matarte. — fueron las únicas palabras que dijo, para luego colgar y lanzar el teléfono en su cama.

— ¿A quien acabas de marcar? — pregunto aterrada la Hyuga. ¿Acaso había llamado al videoclub?

El Uchiha farfullo entre dientes el nombre del Uzumaki y le enseño un mensaje que le acababa de enviar el susodicho.

* * *

_De: Naruto Uzumaki [16:03]_  
_Asunto: Te la creíste._

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! No puedo creer que la hayas visto!_

* * *

En definitiva, el Uchiha mataría a ese rubio embustero. Había gastado una hora de su vida viendo esa porquería, últimamente Naruto se la había pasado haciéndole bromas al Uchiha y no espero caer en esa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Hinata a pocos centímetros del rostro de su pareja.

El recuerdo del beso que hubo entre ambos regreso a la memoria se Sasuke, e instintivamente esquivo el rostro de la Hyuga.

— ... ¿Sasuke-san?

— Ver esa cosa me dio sueño. — manifestó con su rostro enterrado en su cama.

— Tu dijiste eso también el otro día...

— No dormí bien.

— Mmmh... ¿Que estuviste haciendo?

Sasuke se reincorporo e hizo contacto visual con Hinata. — Estuve pensando — en los blanquecinos ojos de la fémina podía verse su propio reflejo y viceversa . — En ti.

Hinata experimento un doloroso latido. — ¿Eh..? — aun no podía creer las palabras que había dicho el Uchiha. Le costaba un poco respirar y sus latidos iba en aumento.

El rostro de la menor estaba en un tono rojizo y sus ojos se encontraban brillantes y expectantes. — En serio soy un tonto. — Sasuke tomo del rostro a la joven y la beso.

— S-Sasuke-san... — susurro el nombre de su enamorado al separar sus labios.

Sin embargo no fue el único beso, ya que nuevamente unieron sus labios comenzando como simples carias para después volverse más profundo. Siendo Sasuke el que llevaba el control, la beso una y otra vez. La dulzura de los labios de la Hyuga era exquisita.

Pero en eso el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar insistentemente provocando que reaccionaran y se separaran. — Contesta... — Sasuke trato de disimular el ambiente, pues de un momento a otro se encontraba encima del cuerpo Hinata y sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

— Claro... — afirmo tristemente al sentir como Sasuke retrocedía y soltaba su mano. Cuando abrió su aparato, reviso el registro de llamadas para saber quien había sido la persona que le había marcado tan insistentemente. Nuevamente su teléfono sonó el numero que marcaba era desconocido.

— ¿Porque no contestas? — pregunto al ver como ella ignoraba la llamada.

— Sasuke-san esto...

— La llamada, ¿De quien era?

— No lo se. No conocía el numero así que... — sus palabras sonaban tan vacías. Entonces de la nada le mostró un pedazo de papel al Uchiha. — La semana que viene quiero ir contigo. — era el boleto que Sasuke le había regalado.

— ¿Como Senpai-Kouhai? — sus palabras pasmaron a la Hyuga. — ¡Responde! — exigió lleno de furia, pero no le dio tiempo de responder. Sasuke se había puesto de pie y tomo la caja del DVD que habían alquilado. — Iré a devolverlo.

— Voy cont...

— Iré solo. — dijo interrumpiendo su proposición. Para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta de su habitación de manera colérica.

Lentamente se deslizo en el piso. — "_Otra vez..._" — hablo en sus adentros. — "_Cada vez que aumentan mis esperanzas me las devuelve_" — con la yema de sus dedos tanteo el borde de sus labios. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de los delgados labios del Uchiha en los suyos. — ¿Esta divirtiéndose conmigo?

...

Las horas transcurrieron una tras otra y no había señal de regreso de Sasuke, por lo que Hinata intento llamarlo pero no contestaba. — ¿Que estas haciendo, Sasuke-san? — soltó al aire, estaba preocupada por el paradero de su novio. Y esa pregunta también iba para ella. ¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo? Por más ganas que tuviera de ir a buscarlo no podía dejar la casa abierta para que un ladrón entrara y tomara lo que quisiera.

En eso escucho como la puerta de la entrada principal se abría y salio a gran velocidad para ver si era el azabache, pero era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. — Ah... Bienvenido de regreso.

— H-Hola... Sasu-chan... Digo, ¿Donde esta Sasuke?

— Pues... Salio y no a regresado. — pronuncio con tristeza. — He estado esperando hasta ahora, pero...

— ¡¿Todo este tiempo?!

Hinata pensó que tal vez era mal visto que ambos se hubieran quedado solos y ella aun no se hubiera ido a casa. — Me voy a casa, por favor dígaselo a Sasuke-san. — no sin antes de irse, tomo de regreso el boleto que Sasuke le había regalado. — Entonces me voy.

— !Ah! Hmm... Lo siento. — se disculpo Itachi haciendo una pequeña reverencia. — Mi tonto hermano no es de los que piensan en los demás. Es egoísta y caprichoso, así que... Lo siento.

— Es molesto. — pronuncio dulcemente. — Pero eso es lo que lo hacer se él mismo.

_..._

_..._

**_Continuara._**

_..._

...

Uff... Tiempo sin actualizar esto (?)  
Pero me entretuve escribiendo en el **fandom** de **Haikyuu!** en la nueva otp **KuroTsuki** (aun no termino los one-shot's de la semana KuroTsuki ;u;)  
Si les gusta la pareja, **los invito** a leer mis one-shot's y si también les gusta la **otp+** (**BokuAka**❤**KuroTsuki**) los invito a que esperen mi **nuevo** Fanfic de ellos.

**También** los invito a leer en **Wattpad** la** nueva Historia** que trabajo en **conjunto** con **Grace Valle **❤

**...**

**"Jeu Sanglant" **  
¡ Es una **adaptación** al **manga** de **Gantz** versión **SasuHina** !

Resumen:

Esto tratara sobre ciertas personas que tienen que obedecer las órdenes de su maestro, un ser llamado Gantz. Estas órdenes consistían en matar a los seres "Alien's" y cada vez que lo logren serán recompensados con puntos. El monto dependía de la tarea. Al completar 100 puntos serán capaces de escoger una cosa del "menú".

**1-** Salir del juego y olvidar todo lo relacionado con Gantz.  
**2-** Recibir un arma más potente para las siguientes misiones para que no sean tan difíciles.  
**3-** Revivir a alguien que esté en la memoria de Gantz.

Historia en conjunto con la pechocha de GraceValle97 ❤

**...**

Puras invitaciones xD

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	12. Sábado 03

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 12:** "Sábado 03"

…

…

Después de retirarse de la casa de la casa del Uchiha, soltó un suspiro. Aun no lograba comunicarse con él mayor, por que tomó nuevamente su celular y remarcó el numeró.

— "Si no contesta, me iré a casa" — Con ese pensamiento en mente, se concentró en el aparato en la espera de que su llamada fuese contestada por el azabache.

El sonido de espera sonó una, dos, tres veces y a la cuarta estaba dispuesta a terminar la llamada, pero en eso dio la señal de que el mayor contestó.

Se coloco el celular en el oído para var si la llama realmente se conectó, pero no se escuchaba nada del otro lado, sólo la respiración del Uchiha, por lo que decidió habar primero.

— Siempre me dices que soy una masoquista, así que estoy empezando a creer que lo soy. — dijo, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte del mayor. — ¿Donde estas?

— _¿Siempre eres así con todos?_ — preguntó con voz seria, sorprendiendo a la fémina. — _¿Lo eras?_

— ¿Eh?

— _Es extraño que alguien salga con una persona durante una semana y terminen. Eso me parece absurdo._ — cada palabra dejaba sorprendida a la Hyuga, y él aún enia mucho por decir. —_ Me preguntaba porqué después de terminar con alguien nunca hablaban mal de ti, pero creo que lo se._

La Hyuga siempre hacia sentir bien a sus parejas, ella era alguien con la que te podías sentir agusto y en confianza. Como si la relación fuera de mucho tiempo atrás.

Con las palabras de Sasuke, Hinata comenzó a recordar algunas escenas y palabras de Neji.

_"Hinata es muy fácil de entender. " "Se que a Hinata le gusto de verdad, así que estar a tu lado me hace sentir bien y me encantan. "_

— Soy fácil de entender. — dijo Hinata.

—_ ¿Sobre qué?_

— Pero aún así, Sasuke-san me dejste sola en tu casa.

— _Bueno, estaba molesto._

Y las palabras del Uchiha las sintió como una espada atravesándola.

— _Creo que no puedo soportar las cosas y sobre actuó_.

De repente la voz del Uchiha se escucho mas clara. Ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Ella camino sin rumbo y lo encontró.

— Me siento molesto conmigo mismo. — dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba la llamada y observaba el cuerpo de la Hyuga como si la estuviese esperando. — Me preguntaba que debería hacer.

— ¿Sobré qué?

— Las entradas de la próxima semana, damelas._ —_ pronunció Sasuke mientras extendía su mano para que la Hyuga se las entregara.

Hinata dentro de si misma se preguntaba sobré lo que pasaría la próxima semana entre ellos, si todo estará bien. Aun si borrara el número de celular de Sasuke, ella se lo sabía de memoria.

Ella busco en su bolsillo y saco lentamente las entradas que ya estaba arrugadas para entregárselas al Uchiha.

— _"No es como si todo terminara."_ — pensó al momento de entregar las entradas en la mano del mayor.

Y en eso el Uchiha las rasgo en varios pedazos enfrente de ella, para luego dejar que el viento se las llevara.

Al ver esa acción, Hinata había pensado que todo estaria bien si ella se esforzara poco a poco.

— Lo he decidido. — habló nuevamente el Uchiha. — Ya no vamos a necesitar esas entradas. Nos vemos mañana entonces, _Hyuga_.

Tras esas palabras, Sasuke comenzó a caminar para dejar sola y estática a la Hyuga.

...

...

Continuará.

...

...

Ya estamos a dos capítulos del final.

Quiero ver si los termino rápido y poder sacar un nuevo fic SasuHina en el mundo ninja.

Besos abrazos~

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	13. Domingo

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 13:** "Domingo "

…

…

Sasuke se encontraba tensando el arco, para después soltarlo y mandar la flecha directamente al centro, ganándose los aplausos de los miembros jóvenes y mayores del club.

— Buen disparo. — dijo el profesor a cargo del club. — Tu corazón esta tranquilo.

— Si.

— Muy bien, los de primer año al frente y empezar. — ordenó el profesor.

En eso, la ónix mirada del mayor observo el cuerpo de la Hyuga. La cual se encontraba perdida en sus pensamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hyuga? — preguntó el profesor al no verla tensar el arco como los demás miembros de primero.

— No, disculpeme. — pidió mientras dio una pequeña reverencia en disculpa y comenzó a tomar posición y tensar su arco.

Tanto Sasuke y los demás se dieron cuenta que había soltado el tiró antes de tiempo y por causa de ello había fallado, provocando los murmuros en el dōjo.

— Parece que no puede concentrarse. — susurro el profesor al ver como Hinata tenia una mala postura.

Pero aun así, Hinata volvía a tensar el arco, pero ahora estaba sosteniendo demasiado tiempo la cuerda y fallando nuevamente el tiro, siendo este mucho peor que el anterior.

— Uno siempre debe tener sangre fría en todo momento. Incluso en la adversidad. Si no puedes, eso significa que no has practicado lo suficiente. — añadió el profesor ganándose la atención del Uchiha.

Porque el arco, es un espejo del corazón.

...

Después de la practica, Sasuke espero a que todos salieran del vestuario y solo quedara la Hyuga, para no llamar la atención él dijo que cerraría todo y que necesitaba hablar con ella. Muchos pensaron que tal vez la iba a regañar por lo que se apresuraron en irse.

— ¿Porque estas tan desconsentrada? — formulo después de que se encontraran sólos.

— Lo siento.

— Aunque te disculpes... — se interrumpió a si mismo. Era como si estuviera regalándola realmente. — Me preocupa.

Y al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, de preguntó si al fin había llegado el momento en el que ella terminaría con él.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y es como si marcara el momento de la roptura. Y las palabras de Sakura viajaron a su mente;_ "Al final de la semana le dirá a su pareja exactamente esto: No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos."_

— Tu haz estado concentrado. — pronuncio la dulce voz de la oji-luna llamando la atención del mayor. — Una práctica perfecta. — dijo recordando los perfectos y exactos tiros del Uchiha. — Centrado en el arco y teniendo un tiro perfecto como siempre. — cerro su casillero, pero mantuvo su mirada baja. — Yo no pensaba para nada en el tiro con arco... Mi mente estaba llena de otras cosas.

— ¿Ah pasado algo con Neji?

Tras las palabras del mayor se sintió un poco molesta.

— ¿Porqué metes a Neji en esto? — preguntó un poco enojada.

— Porque...

— Ya estas con eso otra vez. — replicó mientras comenzaba a acercarce al Uchiha hasta quedar cara a cara. — ¿Cuando he pensado en Neji mientras estoy contigo?

— Hinata.

— ¿Porqué no nos vamos de aquí? — después de decir aquellas palabras giro su rostro, tratando de esquivar la oscura mirada del mayor. — Yo... Hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ... Si.

Sasuke sabía que era el momento en el que ella terminaría su relación con aquellas palabras.

...

Después de salir del club, fueron a un pequeño parque dentro de la escuela y al ver el rostro tranquilo de Hinata, Sasuke se pregunta si siempre se encontraba así cada vez que iba a terminar con alguien.

El Uchiha hace una semana no sabía nada sobre los puntos fuertes o débiles de Hinata.

— Sasuke-san.

La voz de la fémina lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era obvio que estaba distraído. Y al ver esa acción, la Hyuga soltó una dulce risa, la cual no duro mucho, pues ahora el rostro de la novicia estaba nuevamente serio.

— Mañana... Apartie de mañaa quiero ir a casa contigo, salir juntos de vez en cuando. Me esta bien si solo es de vez en cuando, yo...

— Eso trairia problemas — la interrumpió el Uchiha. — ¿Tengo ese tipo de compromiso contigo? No estoy dispuesto.

— Entoncer ayer... — pronunció mientras recordaba como el mayor es rasgaba en muchos pedazos los boletos.

— A... ¿A que hora? — preguntó. Sasuke sabia que dentro de poco terminaría la semana. — ¿Esto a que hora termina? — dijo, pero la confusión estaba en el rostro de la menor. — La semana contigo. — aclaró al ver como ella no entendía.

— ... Cuando tu desidas. — dijo ella.

Y entonces el Uchiha saco su celular y miro la hora. — Entonces que te parece a las seis. — dijo. Aunque solo quedaba un minuto para la hora exclamada.

_"No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos."_

Sasuke esperó a que en ese minuto ella dijiera esas palabras, pero no lo hizo.

— ... Bueno, me alegró que no hayas dicho ese palabras. — pronuncio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. — Sal conmigo, Hinata.

— ¿Eh? — estaba confundida por las palabras del mayor. — Un... Un momento.

— Te quiero. — dijo en tono serio mientras la observaba. — Cuando llegue la próxima semana no quiero volver a ser Senpai-Kouhai.

— E-Eso es muy ingenioso, Sasuke-san — pronuncio sonrojada.

— ¿Ingenioso? —repitió, el mayor. — Si me espero a el lunes, alguien mas podría proponerse y no quiero que elijas a alguien más. — ahora las mejillas se la oji-luna estaba más rojizas que antes. — Y nada de este jueguito de "Novios semanal", quiero salir bien contigo. Esperaré tu respuesta, pero si sales con alguien antes de dármela...

Sasuke no pudo continuar, pues Hinata se lanzo para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía con sus brazos.

— H-Hay algo que quiero decirte y en todo este tiempo no pude decírtelo...

— ¿Qué?

— Te quiero, Sasuke-san. Te quiero.

Sasuke no podía creer esas palabras. Él pensó que era el único con esos sentimientos.

— ¿Más que a Neji?

Con su pregunta Hinata se sorprendió.

— Neji no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sólo te quiero a ti. Mucho más que a Neji.

Ella se paró de puntitas y se abrazo del cuello del Uchiha para unir sus labios en un esperado beso.

— Mierda... Estoy muy contento. — en las mejillas del mayor se podía ver un ligero sonrojo.

...

Era lunes por la mañana y el sonido de su celular anuncio que tenia un nuevo mensaje. Con mucha perece y un poco de mal humor lo abrió para leerlo y al verlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios.

**De:** Hinata.

**Asunto:** ¿Te desperté?

Puede que te haya despertado con este texto, pero si no te levantas llegaras tarde.

-Fin-

...

Hinata estaba caminando en la estación de tren, entonces siente vibrar a su celular.

**De:** Sasuke-san❤

**Asunto:** Hola.

Me haz despertado... Gracias

-Fin-

Una encantadora sonrisa se formo en los alcolchonados labios de la femina al leer aquel mensaje, pero se intensificó mucho más al ver a la persona que había mandado ese mensaje frente a ella, en la estación.

— Buenos días. — pronunció con voz tranquila al ver a su novio.

Y una vez más caminando junto a él, comienza una semana.

...

...

_Fin_.

...

...

Y es el fin.

Pero... Sigue otro capitulo.

Agradescan mis desvelada (?)

Más tarde les traigo el otro capítulo... Si tengo ganas! "ψ(｀∇')ψ JAJAJAJA !

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	14. Extra 01

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 14:** "Extra 01 "

…

…

El año escolar había terminado y la ceremonia de despedida para los de tercer año estaba por terminar. Ahora solo se esperaban los nuevos miembros de nuevo ingreso.

— Sólo apurate. — ordenó la voz del Uchiha.

Se encontraban solos en las escaleras que daban rumbo a la azotea y sasuke sostenía una cámara para que ambos se tomaran una foro como recuerdo, pues él ya no estaría en ese lugar y Hinata deseaba con ansias ese recuerdo con su pareja.

— Como esta es la última foto quiero que salga bien y no quiero pestañear — dijo con determinación. Quería una foto perfecta con el Uchiha.

Sasuke no quería más fotos, pero si Hinata se lo pedía, ambos podían tomarse otra foto. Al fin y al cabo era una cámara digital y se podían tomar las que sean.

Antes de tomar la fotografía, Hinata entrelazó su mano junto con la del mayor y se recargo en su hombro para tomar la foto.

...

— ¿Haz visto a Hinata? Queria intercambiar direcciones con ella pero no la encuentro. — dijeron algun estudiante de tercero.

— Ah... Eso al parecer es imposible, ella no quiere que la persona con la que sale se sienta mal, por lo que sólo dice: "Lo siento"

— ¡De ninguna manera!

— Ya llevan mucho tiempo saliendo y esta es la única semana antes de la graduación... Pensé que tendría suerte de salir con ella durante esta semana pero creo que ya es imposible.

En una de las aulas de la escuela, la chica de peculiar cabello rosado y de ojos jade escuchaba todo lo dicho por los otros estudiantes masculinos de ultimo año al igual que ella.

— Oh, Sakura-chan ¿Sigues aquí? — pregunto su rubio amigo al entrar en el aula y ver el cuerpo de la rosada fémina. — ¿Estas sola?

— Naruto... ¿Sabes? Yo también pase una buena semana. — dijo la Haruno, al recordar los momentos pasados al lado del Uzumaki.

...

— ¿Que estas escribiendo? — preguntó con un poco de curiosidad el Uchiha al ver como la Hyuga se hacia un ovillo mientras escribía algo y no le dejaba ver. Y como ella no le contestó, hizo uso de su altura y observo lo que ella estaba escribiendo.

Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa salio de los pequeños labios de la Hyuga al ver como el tiempo Uchiha no resistió la curiosidad y observo lo que estaba haciendo. Al tenerse tan cercas, como si fuese ya lo más normal del mundo, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso. Mientras Hinata sostenía en sus manos una foto con el Uchiha y en ella escribió: "Por favor sigue estando a mi lado a partir de ahora".

...

...

Fin.

...

...

¡Sorpresa!

3 capítulos en unas horas ~

Dejadme ver si puedo encontrar el Extra 02.

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


	15. Extra 02

**.**

**Titulo:** 7 días

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Resumen:** Ella sale con un chico diferente durante siete días, lo equivalente a una semana y al finalizarla la semana les dice: "No pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos". Sasuke al encontrarse el día lunes con ella le propone en broma salir con él, para ella no lo es y la semana comienza ahora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y la historia original es de un manga yaoi, la trama es de; Benio Tachibana y el/la mangaka es; Rihito Takarai.

– Diálogos –

– "_Pensamientos" _–

_"Narración de Hinata"_

_Recuerdos_

_(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena._

…

…

**Capitulo 15: **"Extra 02"

Este extra esta creado en el tiempo después de que ambos comenzaran a salir y comenzaba la nueva semana (Lunes).

**...**

**...**

Una nueva semana habia comenzado y era nuevamente lunes y después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos el día anterior, ambos caminaban ya rumbo al colegio. Sólo caminaban juntos sin tomarse de las manos y eso era suficiente para la oji-perla.

— ¡Hinata! — un desconocido llamo a la Hyuga al verla, y camino hasta llegar en donde se encontraba. — ¿Ya encontraste pareja?

— Si. — respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Diablos! Llegue tarde. — se lamento el desconocido. — Bueno, me esforzare para ser el primero la próxima semana. — dijo con entusiasmo.

Y detrás de la Hyuga se podía ver a Sasuke totalmente cabreado por aquella escena y palabras por padre de a que atrevido hombre de primer año. Y cuando se fue ambos azabaces quedaron solos.

— Yo seguiré siendo el primero la próxima semana. — farfulló como niño pequeño.

Tales palabras fueron como un flechazo para la menor. Se sentía feliz con la declaración de Sasuke, pero había algo que no le gustaba.

— ¿Estas diciendo que volveremos a romper?

— Esas son las reglas, ¿No?

Al parecer el Uchiha no había entendido que eso se había terminado y ambos ya era pareja para siempre.

— ¡No existen tales reglas! — exclamo mientras tomaba al Uchiha de los brazos. — ¿No dijo Sasuke-san que me quería? ¿Acaso sólo es un amor unilateral de mi parte? ¿Porque quiere terminar conmigo?

— ¡¿En serio?! — como si el azabache ubise descubierto el secreto de la vida, su rostro se ilumino. — Entonces... ¿Quieres salir a algún lado en domingo?

¿Porqué siempre el Uchiha con unas palabras le podía hacer feliz, triste, enojada y mucho más? Cuando iba a contestar a la invitación de Sasuke, alguien más llego a interrumpir.

— Hinata-chan, Tu pareja de esta semana...

— ¡Ya la tengo! — exclamó. — ¡La de esta, la próxima, la que sigue y la de siempre!

— O-Oh... Ya veo

...

En el aula se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Estaban decidiendo quien se iba a comer el próximo pedazo de pizza, y como siempre estaba la rivalidad del Uchiha y del Uzumaki.

— ¿Una competencia justa? — preguntó la de ojos jade, ganado la aprobación de ambos hombres.

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! — dijieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Sakura escogieron tijeras y Sasuke salio victorioso al escojer piedra.

— ¡Nooo! — gritó Naruto ante su derrota, mientras el Uchiha de comía su trofeo.

— Sabes... — pronunció la rosada para llamar la atención de Uchiha. — Es un misterio que siempre estén juntos. — dijo al ver como llegaba la Hyuga y esperaba al Uchiha en la puerta de clases con una ligera sonrisa y las mejillas pintadas.

Sasuke no le respondió a la de ojos jade, pero se paró y fue hasta donde se encontraba su novia.

— Otra vez estas comienzo pizza. — dijo la menor al verlo con el pedazo de pizza en su mano.

— ¿Ya decidiste los panes para el domingo? — preguntó mientras le acercaba el trozo de pizza a la Hyuga para que lo comiera. Y como si fuese lo más normal, ella lo mordió.

Y varios gritos tanto femeninos como masculinos se escucharon, junto con el sonido de flash de las cámaras de los celulares de los presentes. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se preguntaban que era lo que sucedía para que reaccionaran de ese modo.

...

Después de aquella escena, Sasuke y Hinata despidieron ir a otro lugar. Uno donde fuese menos ruidoso, y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente al lado de otro.

Cada vez que ambos azabaces están juntos, siempre llamaban la atención. Tanto por la belleza de ella, como la de él.

— ¿Qué haremos el domingo? — rompió el silencio el Uchiha.

— Donde sea esta bien, solo con estar al lado de Sasuke-san estoy bien. — pronunció con una tímida sonrisa la menor, al decir aquellas palabras.

A el Uchiha también le daba igual, pero sólo conque el lugar no fuese ruidoso, todo estaba bien.

— ¿Que deporte practicabas antes de tiro con arco? — preguntó con curiosidad el azabache.

— Mmm... Tenis.

Un deporte para gente rica, pensó el Uchiha.

— ¿Y Sasuke-san? ¿Que otro deporte te gusta?

— ¿Beisbol? Como sea... No se jugar tenis.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un centro de bateo?

El Uchiha aceptó, pero luego pensó que si no iba a ser muy difícil para ella probar eso.

— Tengo confianza en que puedo hacerlo. — dijo la Hyuga con con fianza, como si hubiese leído la mente del Uchiha. — Tengamos un duelo.

— De ninguna manera, perderás. — tras sus palabras, la menor hizo un puchero.

— Entonces, decidido.

"Ya sea enfadarse o lo que sea, con solo unas palabras todo se resuelve y me hacen cambiar de emociones."

"Le quiero tanto."

— ¿Qué? ¿Admirando mi rostro? — dijo con burla al ver como ella lo observaba.

— Si. Me gusta verlo.

"Ya veo... Esto es amor."

— Y también tus expresiones.

Sasuke la tomo de su rostro y acercó su rostro al de ella para besar sus labios. Un suave y significativo movimiento que los deja ancantado y ansiosos de más.

Un momento tan casual, entre ellos se volvió un momento dulce y romántico. Donde ellos solo pueden llevarlo a cabo.

— D-De verdad estamos saliendo... — pronunció levemente después de separar sus labios de la boca del mayor. Aun no podía creer que estén saliendo.

Hinata al decir aquellas palabras se veía tan linda con sus labios hinchados y su mirada ilucionada. Tan linda que le era imposible mantener la mirada en ella y Sasuke se giro.

— ¿Sa-Saasuke-san? ¿Q-Que sucede? — preguntó nerviosa al ver como el Uchiha reaccionaba.

¿Porqué su novia era tan linda? Era tan vergonzoso para él actuar así de meloso con alguien.

— ¿E-Es tu primera vez actuando así? — preguntó la oji-perla. Ella sabia que él era muy diferente, y el saber que esas expresiones y todo eran para ella le hizo muy feliz.

— No soy igual que tu...

— ¡N-no es cierto! Ta-Taambién es mi primera vez actuando así, e-es mi primera vez enamorandome.

Y ahora quien era feliz con esas palabras era el Uchiha.

— Eso es bueno. — pronunciado antes de volver a besar los dulces labios de su adorable novia.

— Pienso lo mismo. — murmuro al momento de unir sus labios nuevamente junto a los de su pareja.

**...**

**...**

**Fin.**

**...**

**...**

Ahora sí, es el** final definitivo.**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, a los que la han seguido desde sus comienzos hasta su final, a los que me han tenido paciencia al actualizar y han leído mis ascos de escritura.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer esta historia y seguirla de principio a fin.

En serio, muchas gracias.

Espero y leean mis demás historias y las futuras.

Muchos besos, abrazos y lágrimas para todos.

**By; A**kira **F**ullbuster.


End file.
